iGet Hypnotized
by Ashlee Seddie
Summary: When the iCarly crew goes to a hypnotists show, Freddie becomes hypnotized. The thing is, he's been hypnotized to fall in love with the first girl he see's! Will feelings be realized? Who will he see, and what will she do to break him out of his trance?
1. The Show

**Yeah, I'm writing ANOTHER story. I got the idea today when I was in class. Enjoy...**

_Sam's POV_

Today Carly, Freddie, and I were going to see a hypnotist. They had handed out fliers and Carly said we had to go. Freddie was as enthusiastic as me. We both thought it was corny, but after Carly did her 'please for me' thing he agreed. She promised me she'd buy me a ham if I went and saw it. So now, we're at the hypnotist's show, sitting on the grass, at a fair.

I sat on one side of Carly and Freddie sat on the other. Freddie and I thought this was a bunch of baloney, but we watched it. The hypnotist was a man with black hair and a mustache. He had a mischievous glint in his eye. He hypnotized people with a golden watch, swinging it back and forth.

"This is so corny; I bet he hired all those people to pretend to be hypnotized. He couldn't do that to me." Freddie whispered to Carly and I. I nodded and Carly shushed him. We both rolled our eyes and put them back on the show. Neither of us knew that the hypnotist had heard Freddie and had a plan in his head.

"For my next trick, I will need a young man. Do I have any volunteers?"

A lot of boys raised their hands, but he pointed to Freddie. Freddie and I exchanged glances. "Go Freddie!" Carly whispered excitedly. She pushed him and he got up, huffing. He made his way up onto the stage. I wondered if he could make Freddie do anything.

"Follow the watch with your eyes." He instructed. Freddie rolled his eyes and concentrated on the watch. "Now when I snap my fingers, you will be in a trance."

He snapped his fingers and Freddie froze. His eyes stopped moving. He stared straight ahead. I opened my mouth in surprise. The crowd clapped. He was faking it, wasn't he?

"Now, when I snap my fingers again you will fall in madly in love with the first girl you see."

I felt my mouth drop open farther. Carly and I gave each other worried looks. If this guy could really hypnotize people, Freddie was in deep trouble.

"You will need this, take it." Freddie took the piece of paper and put it in his pocket. "Now the only thing to this trick is that the crowd will not get to see the end result. But I assure you, this will work." The crowd grumbled, and he snapped his fingers. Freddie got up, unfrozen. "Give this boy a hand!"

Everyone clapped and Freddie headed towards us. He couldn't be hypnotized. He wasn't frozen or anything. Yeah, he was just messing with us. Maybe the slip of paper was money or something. Yeah, that's it.

_Freddie's POV_

I walked off stage. Oddly, I didn't remember anything but him swinging the watch. It was all a blank. The next thing I remembered was him telling the crowd to give me a big hand. What did I do?

I walked over to Carly and Sam who were watching me intently. The first one I laid my eyes on was…

**Cliffy! Who will he see? Who will he fall in love with? If he falls in love at all... wait for the next chapter and review.**


	2. Freaky Feelings and a Scary Movie

**Thanks for the reviews! And Purplerain105, I am evil. But I'm evil to a certain extent and although falling in love with a chair would be hilarious and slightly disturbing…I think I'll go with Seddie on this one. Thanks for your comment. **

_Freddie's POV_

_This first one I laid my eyes was…_

Sam.

I looked at Carly, but my eyes flashed back to Sam. She looked so… different. Her hair shimmered in the sun light, and her blue eyes glowed with curiosity, as if she was waiting to see something. She sat somewhat sprawled out on the ground. Something about her seemed fascinating to me. She seemed like a piece of art, and I wanted to stare at her to imprint her image in my memory.

"Was it fun Freddie?" Carly asked, from behind Sam. I glanced over at Carly. She seemed so plain compared to Sam. Carly wore pink shorts and a red top that read 'pink patrol' on it. Her yellow flip flops were nothing special either. Her taste in wardrobe seemed somewhat boring.

Sam, on the other hand was wearing a yellow top with bright green long sleeves. Her khaki shorts came down to her knees and she wore blue and white sneakers. Her taste was different, but in a unique way.

She eyed me suspiciously, noticing I hadn't moved. "Uh, yeah it was okay." I snapped out of my trance and plopped down next to Sam. She raised her eyebrows, surprised I hadn't sat next to Carly. Carly gave me the same look. Carly looked at me, studying me, but Sam seemed to shake it off, focusing once again on the hypnotist.

I had no idea why I had a sudden interest in Sam. It was odd. For some reason I felt like getting closer to her, even snaking my arm over her shoulder. Whoa, why on earth do I want to do that? That sounds so absurdly… nice. WAIT! WHERE THE HECK DID THAT COME FROM?

I must have a panicky look on my face, because Sam turned to me. I hadn't been staring; I had been trying to look ahead, so she didn't see me. "What's wrong Nub?" she asked nonchalantly. "You look paler than Carly," she added, looking me over. Carly leaned over, seeing if what Sam said was true. She held out her arm and a surprised look crossed her face. "She's right." Carly concluded.

Sam looked me in the eyes for a moment. Her blue eyes looked into mine once again with curiosity. There was also something in them he couldn't detect, was it genuine concern?

"I'm fine," I answered unsurely. Sam's eyebrow rose, and she looked as if she was about to say "Yeah right," but she said nothing. I stared deeply into her eyes, somehow getting lost in the deep pools of blue.

" Hello! Earth to Freddork!" Sam suddenly said, waving her hand in front of my face. I blinked. "What?" I asked, trying to sound annoyed with the blond headed demon.

"You spaced out, what is up with you?" she asked, almost desperately. Man, I wish I knew…

"Nothing, just a little dazed," I answered truthfully. She eyed me once again and then turned her head back to the show. I did the same. Soon the show ended, and we went to the Groovy Smoothie. I couldn't stop staring at Sam, even though she insulted me every five seconds. What was up with me? And why did Sam seem so... intresting all of a sudden?

I still found it weird that I couldn't remember what happened when he snapped his fingers, but I blew it off. I probably just spaced out, I had been doing that a lot today.

After we went to the Groovy Smoothies, we went to the movie store. We wanted to watch something tonight.

It was my turn to pick. Sam groaned and I glared at her, even though I strangely felt no anger towards her. "Great," she said, "We get to watch a nub movie, if you need me I'll be over in the horror sectione where the good movies are." Then, with her blond hair bouncing, she walked over to the horror section, inspecting the movies.

I suddenly got the urge to make Sam happy. I didn't know why, I just did. It wasn't necessairly a bad thing, so I embraced it, walking over to where Sam was standing. She looked up from her reading. "What are you looking at?" I asked. "It's a movie about a group of teens who are trying to kill a monster. It looks epic," she said, excitment in her voice. But then she looked down, thinking I wouldn't want to watch it. "What nub movie are we watching?" she asked, boredom lacing her tone.

"Instead of a 'nub movie' why don't we just watch this?" I asked, taking the movie case out of her hand. Our hands brushed, and a felt a tingle run up my arm. Weird.

"Really?" she asked, her eyes wide in both excitment and suprise. "Sure, it sounds cool," I said, mentally grinning at her expression. She grinned. "Sweet! Thanks Freddork," she said, happily walking over to Carly who was reading the back of a romance movie. I was suprised she had thanked me, and even more suprised of how happy it made me feel. I watched her. I could tell she was excited. She showed Carly what we were watching. Carly's eyebrows rose in the air and she gave Sam a supicous look. I headed over to them, hearing the last part of their conversation.

"...No, I didn't threaten him, the nub just said we should watch it," Sam said, almost annoyed at her friend.

"But Sam, you and I both know he doesn't like horror movies..."

It was true, I wasn't a fan of horror movies, but for once I had picked one. It didn't sound to good, but it made Sam happy... Wait, why do I care if Sam get's to watch the movie she wants? I mean, we should be paying for Galaxy Wars. But, then again she was so happy, and her happiness made me feel... happy too.

I walked over to them and Carly turned to me.

"Why did you pick Teenagers vs. Monster?"

I guessed that was the name of the movie. I wasn't going to tell her it was because I wanted to make Sam happy, so I lied. "It looked intresting."

Carly narrowed her eyes, and studied me, as if she was trying to read my mind.

"Okay, let's just go pay for it," she said, although her supicous tone made me sure she was watching me.

"Finally!" Sam said, going up to the counter. We followed her. I wasn't even a foot behind her when she spun around, her gaze catching mine. Her blue eyes were so beautiful... UGH. No, they're just blue eyes, nothing speical about them...

"Money."

I rolled my eyes and took out my wallet. I pulled out a five and paid the cashier. She smiled and handed us the movie. Sam snatched it out of her hand, and pulled on my hand. "come one you guys!" She said, tucking the movie under her arm. She pulled Carly with her other hand, and pulled us both out. I couldn't help but notice the pleasent sensation of her hand in mine... GOSH. I have got to stop doing that.

Sam let go of us as soon as we were out of the store, and the empty space in my right hand made me feel... sad. Weird.

We went to Bushwell Plaza. Lewbert screamed at us as we walked through the lobby. "NO FAMOUS WEB STARS IN MY LOBBY!" Sam took a pot of flowers and threw it at him, hiting him in the head. He cried out in pain and fell backward. Carly and i both looked at Sam in shock. She smiled smugly.

I rolled my eyes, even though I thought what she did was kind of... cute. Wait, did I just call Sam Puckett cute? Sam was many things, but cute was not one of them. She was strong, abbrasive, agressive, and a blonde headed demon!

_A cute blond headed demon._

Who the heck are you?

_I am your conscience, I tell you what is right. When you thought she was cute, you were right._

Your insane, Sam is not cue. It was just a weird thought, nothing more.

_You and I both know that isn't true._

I was suddenly snapped out of the conversation in my head by Sam and Carly. "You coming or what?" Sam asked, halfway up the stairs. "Uh yeah."

Carly who was at the bottom of the steps, looked at me with concern. "Freddie are you... okay?" she asked. "I feel fine."

"Okay then," Carly said uncertainly. Sam just gave me a weird look before rolling her eyes and heading up the steps. I followed my two friends up the stairs. We finally reached Carly's apartemnt and went inside, Sam plopping down on the couch, her knees hanging off. She sat in the middle, and settled into the couch, sighing as she did. I looked at my watch. We had left the fair at five, and it was now seven thirty. Carly got some popcorn and stuffed it into the microwave. She waited a minute for the popcorn to cool down, and added butter to it. I stood in the living room awkwardly. I sat down on the right side of Sam, and Carly came in a minute later, handing the bowl to Sam.

Carly got the movie and put it in. I noticed that it was pitch black except for the televisions glow as Carly turned off the light. I was about to get a handful of popcorn, but Sam slapped my hand away.

"What was that for?" I asked angrily. She turned her head toward me, her mouth full of food. I saw the reflection of the TV in her eyes. "Mama's food," she said, taking a handful of the popcorn and shoving it into her motuh. I tried to act annoyed, but I wasn't.

Later on I got intrested in the movie. I still glanced at Sam every once in a while. I looked at Carly too, just less. Carly always had a terrified expression on her face, yet Sam's was one of boredom. Mayeb it wasn't gory enough for her. She usually looked that way when a couple was doing something. I figured she wasn't intrested in any of the romantic scenes. After all, she was Sam.

Carly soon had to leave the room. she claimed she diden't feel well, but I figured she was just waiting out the movie in her bedroom. That left Sam and I alone.

I noticed that Sam's eyelids seemed to get heavier, even though the teenagers was fighting the monster. The movie was almost over, so I tried to focus on it. Soon I felt a weight on my right shoulder. I looked to see Sam sleeping soundly, her head on my arm. I wrapped my arm around her, and she sighed in her sleep. For some reason, I liked this. Why do I like this? Why did I put my arm around her?

_I can answer your questions._

Oh great, your back.

_Yes, yes I am. You do know you've been staring at her all day, and admiring her, right?_

I have not.

_Yes, you have._

Okay, so I have. So?

_You like her! Thats why you like this._

I do not like Sam! Thats insane! I'm in love with Carly.

I moved the slightest bit, shifting Sam a bit. She mumbled something in her sleep. I felt her hand hold onto my arm, as if to keep me still. Her face hardened in her sleep, but then softened as I subcounciously held her tighter. She sighed, a hint of a smile on her face, and snuggled closer to me. I smelled the sweet aroma of her strawberry scented hair. I inhaled it in, then realized what I was doing. I was on the couch, with Sam asleep on me, my arm wrappedc around her, and I... like it.

_Don't like her, huh?_

Shut up.

I suddenly felt tired as the movie cut off, the TV cutting off with it. I put my head on Sam's, once again inhaling the sweet scent of her hair, and fell asleep.

**Okay, this is a warning ahead of time: I will gone most of Friday, and I will be out of town from April 10, to April 17. I will take my laptop with me, but just incase I don't update for a week, you'll know why. Review...**


	3. Waking up to Weirdness

_Sam's POV_

I woke up when I couldn't breathe. My eyes snapped open, and I gasped for breath. What the heck was squeezing me? I looked up to see Freddie, his arms wrapped tightly around me. Holy chiz! I fought to get free, trying to slip from his grasp. His face hardened, and I felt his grip tighten. I thought my face was going to turn purple. When did the nub get so dang strong?

I was able to slip my hand out of his grasp. He noticed the movement and hugged me tighter, making me gasp for breath once again. I slapped him, and he tumbled over, his grip on me loosening as he was jolted awake. I practically jumped out of his lap and onto the floor, taking a deep breath. It felt good to breathe.

"What the heck Sam?" Freddie asked, rubbing his red cheek.

"What the heck Freddie?" I asked back. He looked at me like I was crazy. "Why did you slap me?"

"Well, if you woke up not being able to breathe because a nub was squeezing your guts out, wouldn't you slap him too?" I asked. His cheeks flushed crimson. "Uh, sorry."

"Whatever, I'm alive, just don't do it again, and be glad I let you off the hook." I retorted, I went into the kitchen to find something to satisfy my stomach. Why was Freddie acting so weird? Ever since that stupid hypnotist 'hypnotized' him he's been acting dorky. Well, dorkier than usual.

"Do we have no food?!?" I asked in frustration as I slammed the refrigerator door. Freddie looked up at me from the couch. He got up, walking into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and peered inside. "There's bacon right here," he said, pulling out a pack of bacon.

"Do I look like a cook?" I asked. He rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll cook you some bacon."

I gave him a stunned look. He was making me bacon! This was weird and awesome at the same time. It was like having Sonya back. Ah, I still missed her blueberry muffins.

"Uh, thanks?" I said, half questioning. He just shrugged. He met my gaze for a second. I stared into his coffee brown eyes, realizing just how deep they were. Wow, someone sure could get lost in them… Snap out of it Puckett! What the heck are you thinking? They're just eyes, thin, thin eyes….

He had a half smile on his face. I liked it. It wasn't something I often saw, mostly because I was torturing him. Wait, he wasn't supposed to smile when I was around. "Hurry up with the bacon cooking, Mama's hungry."

He mumbled something and started to fry the bacon. I decided to watch TV until the bacon was done. Why was he making me bacon anyway? I mean I liked it, but didn't we hate each other? Why was he being so nice?

I looked at the tech geek who was busy frying bacon in the kitchen. He hummed a familiar tune. Wait, was he humming Running Away by A.M? Isn't that the song we kissed too?

Oh yeah, I remembered the kiss. I even thought about it every once in a while, but that doesn't mean anything. I hate him and he hates me… simple as that. I remembered every detail from that night… including the song. I had it on my pear phone. It was a good song… and seemed good for the moment… WAIT. I mean, it didn't fit the moment at all! We're not running away from anything. Nothing at all.

I tried to get into the TV show, but my eyes kept drifting back to Freddie. Soon he was done with the bacon and had put a plate of it on the kitchen table. I watched him as he poured Wahoo punch in a cup next to it. "Sam, breakfast is ready."

I skidded into the kitchen, jumping into the seat. It rocked for a second, and then came to a stop. I heard Freddie sigh with relief as I dug into my bacon, getting lost in the meaty goodness.

"So I'm guessing it's good?" Freddie asked, a laugh in his voice.

"Muh, huhh," I said, my mouth full of bacon. He chuckled and muttered something along the lines of 'typical Sam." He sat down across from me, watching me eat. Soon we heard Carly's voice from the steps.

"Uh hey guys," she said awkwardly. I waved to her since my mouth was full. Freddie didn't even look up.

"What did you guys do, get here early or spend the night?"

"We spent the night," we both said at the same time. I had swallowed my food, so she could make out what I said. I glared at Freddie. "We've got to stop doing that."

"You guys spent the night? Did you guys spend all night sleeping on the couch?"

"Uh huh, we accidentally fell asleep."

"Yeah, I came down later and saw you two snuggled up with each other."

I felt my cheeks get hot. "Whatever, it was a one time thing. The nub made me bacon so I wouldn't kill him."

Freddie looked at me, knowing that it wasn't the truth. I gave him a look. Please agree…

He nodded, understanding. "Okay then…" Carly said, drifting off.

I was glad Fredward had backed me up. I didn't want Carly to think anything was going on, when it wasn't…

Nothing was going on.

Right?


	4. I What?

_Freddie's POV  
_ Even though she had woken me up with a slap to the face, I made Sam bacon. I don't know, I just felt like making her happy… wow, things have been weird ever since yesterday.

I went home and got changed after Carly woke up. I took a shower too, thinking I might stink.

After getting dressed I went back over to Carly's too see Carly sitting on the couch. Sam was nowhere to been seen. I was about to ask where she was when I heard her yell from upstairs.

"Carly are you sure you don't have anything else?!?"

"Sorry Sam! All of your clothes are in the washer!"

"What's up with her?" I asked, sitting down.

"All of the clothes she keeps over here is in the washing machine so she has to wear some of my clothes."

I nodded, wondering why she was so unhappy about wearing Carly's clothes.

I heard Sam coming down the stairs. We both turned around to see Sam, looking at her clothes in disgust. She was dressed in a purple skirt and a white top. She looked REALLY good… wait, what?

"I feel like a priss!" she complained. "Well, embrace it; it's probably going to be the last time you feel like one." Carly said jokingly.

Sam hadn't looked up. "These clothes smell like you poured perfume on them, god Carly what did you do to them?"

Sam looked up and her eyes landed on me. "Oh great, you're back."

I kept my eyes on Sam, but tore them away when she gave me a weird look. She rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen. Carly studied me. "Freddie, you've been acting weird." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking past her at Sam for a moment.

"That's what I mean." She pointed to my eyes. "She's right."

We both looked at Sam in the kitchen. She had three cans of Pepi Cola in her hands. She gave one to Carly and tossed one to me.

Sam sat in between us, sipping on her Pepi cola. We both looked at her. "What? Your voices carry."

We rolled our eyes. "Why are you acting weird?" Carly asked.

"I don't know, ever since yesterday everything's… off."

Sam suddenly did a spit take. Carly and I both jumped back. "Hey!" I cried out. Sam turned to me, sitting up.

"Freddie, when you were walking over to us after you were 'hypnotized' who did you see first?"

"You, why?"

Sam's eyes got wide and so did Carly's. They exchanged glances. "What?" I asked. Sam was as pale as a sheet. "Tell me exactly what you remember." Carly said.

"About what?" I asked. I wondered why my friends were so puzzled.

"When you went up on stage!" she hissed. "I remember him swinging the watch in front of me, then he snapped his fingers. After that everybody was giving me a hand. Why?"

"That's all you remember?"

"Yep."

"If you were hypnotized then that means…" Sam drifted off.

"That means what? I'm confused guys, what's the problem?"

"The hypnotist said that you would fall madly in love with the first girl you saw." Carly said.

"Sam was the first girl I saw; so that means…oh chiz."

"What are we going to do about it? I mean we can't just keep him like this." Sam asked.

"What can we do? How do you de-hypnotize a person?" I asked, suddenly very frightened about what Sam was going to me in a second.

"I don't know, maybe they have something about it on the internet."

Carly went over to the computer and looked it up. Her mouth dropped open. "There has to be at least a thousand ways to de-hypnotize someone! But I don't know which one is the right one!" Sam walked over.

"Holy chiz! She's not kidding Fredweird, your going to have to do a lot of stuff." She said, looking over some of them.

"Oh great, just how I wanted to spend a summer day."

Sam grabbed me by the collar. "Listen up Freddork, you're going to do this with a positive attitude, or I'll beat you to a pulp, got it?" she asked, her eyes flashing. She didn't notice how close we are…

"Fine, oh and Sam, being this close is defiantly not going to help me feel less attracted to you." Wow, I hadn't meant to say that. I waited for a punch in the gut. She shoved me away. "Ugh, this whole 'in love' thing is already getting old, what does he have to do first?" she asked, looking at the list.

"Well, the first one says that one way to de-hypnotize someone is to have the hypnotized person stand on their head while drinking milk. It also says it will take fifteen seconds to effect you."

Sam laughed. "That ought to be fun to watch. Go get some milk Fredlumps, maybe we'll get lucky and it'll work."

I went to the kitchen and grabbed some milk. This was going to be hard. Carly steadied me, and I steadily picked up the milk and brought it to my mouth. I was able to drink two sips before it spilled, and got all over me. I flipped over and Carly jumped out of the way, so that I landed on the floor. I groaned. A couple of seconds later Sam looked down at me.

"Well it's been fifteen seconds, feel any different?" she asked hopefully.

I looked up at her. Her eyes sparkled with hope, her hair shimmered, she looked like something out of a dream… dang.

"Nope." I breathed. She grunted then cursed under her breath. "Okay then onto number two…" Carly said, walking over to the computer. This was going to be a long day.

One down, nine hundred ninety-nine to go.

**This wasn't my favorite chapter, but hopefully you liked it anyway…**

**Okay, I need you guys to do something for me. It rhymes with 'tell me your ideas'.**

**Wait, that's what it really is. My bad…**

**Review and tell me your ideas.**

**Remember, it's for the children. **

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


	5. I Don't Feel Any Different

**Thanks for the reviews! And the messages! **

_Freddie's POV  
_ We ended up doing every single way on there. None of them worked. I was officially screwed. It took us the entire day and part of the night to get through them all. I ended up falling asleep in the chair. I woke up to find Carly curled up on the floor and Sam sprawled out on the couch. The light made her hair shimmer. She looked really pretty…

Ugh, I have got to stop doing that. The thing is, I like her even more than I did yesterday. Does it get stronger or something? I hoped not, because that would be a serious problem... my life would be at stake. I got up, yawning. Sam let out a yawn and then a groan. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked across the room to me.

"Morning Puckett."

"Morning Benson." She sat up, stretching. She looked at Carly on the floor. Then her expression changed, almost like she had remembered something. Her head snapped back to me.

"Do you feel any different?"

I looked at her. I wondered if I should tell her that I liked her more than I did yesterday. "Nope." I breathed. She groaned again. "Carly will know what to do." She said. She walked over to Carly and bent down. "Carly!" she yelled.

Carly's eyes snapped open and her legs shot out. She jumped, then looked up at Sam. "Sam! You about gave me a heart attack!"

"Eh, you'll live. **(A/N I say that ALL the time.)** We have a serious problem."

"What?" Carly asked, yawning. She got up. "The dork doesn't feel any different."

Carly thought for a minute. "Well, the internet wasn't right, and the fair left yesterday."

"Yeah, and?" Sam asked.

"There's nothing else we can do; you'll just have to remain hypnotized." She turned to me.

Sam groaned.

"I swear if I find out who that hypnotist is I'm going to beat the chiz out of them."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm just as thrilled about this as you are."

"We got food?" she asked Carly. "In the fridge." Sam headed into the kitchen, opening up the fridge.

"I'll be back later."

Carly nodded and Sam did a slight wave as she searched the fridge. I left.

_Sam's POV_

I dug around the fridge until I found some ham. I picked it up and plopped down on the couch. I tore into the meat and Carly sat down next to me. She looked worried.

"What?" I asked with a mouth full of food.

"We need to talk… about Freddie."

I looked at her with a bored expression.

"Sam, please be nice to him."

I about choked on my food. I swallowed. "Me be nice to Freddie? Are you crazy?"

"No, Sam. I'm serious. Even if it's because he's hypnotized, he's in love with you, no matter how much you hate him. If he does anything sweet, don't hurt him. And don't shoot him down either. If you're going to reject him, then do it gently."

I thought about that. "What's in it for me?"

"Sam! Freddie's your friend, do you really like to see him hurt?"

There was a pause. She knew my answer. "Forget I asked. Just do it, for me."

"Fine, but for you, not Freddie."

"That's good enough for me."

I sighed. I could only hope we'd fine some way to dehypnotize him. And if we did, it was going to take time. I hope nothing would happen between now and when we found a way to dehypnotize him.

Guess what. Hoping doesn't help.

**Please review. This was more of an informational chapter. I was trying to get some of the boring out of the way…**

**Review…**

**It's for the Martians. **


	6. Things Begin

**Wow, been a while since I wrote this. Oh, and by the way, I think we have some mind readers on F.F. That's all I'm going to say. I'll tell you who read my mind later… because I DID not use their idea. If I had, I would have given them credit. Anyway…**

_Freddie's POV_

I went home and took a shower. After I got dressed and put on some Randy Jackson cologne, (it's tight dawg!) I was out the door and down the stairs. I didn't want to go to Carly's too quickly. I didn't want to look to nerdy in front of Sam by arriving quickly. Ugh, this whole 'in love' crap is giving me a headache.

I decided to go to some shops, bored out of my mind. I went to the mall and looked around. I went to the tech-shop and the computer store. I had been gone for three hours, so I decided to head back to Carly's. On my way out of the mall, I spotted a flower stand. I stopped in my tracks.

Something in me made my feet move toward the flower stand. I had the sudden urge to buy some of the flowers there. I looked at the flowers and suddenly saw a bouquet of Lilies, better known as Sam's favorite flowers. I paid for the bouquet without hesitation.

I walked away, knowing I would give them to Sam later. I stopped again. Why did I buy Sam flowers? I mean, she would kill me if I gave them to her!

I saw a black trashcan nearby, but I couldn't bring myself to throw them away, because when I tried I imagined Sam's happy face when I gave them to her. Suddenly, Sam's happiness seemed more important than me getting a broken nose, so I left the mall, heading to Carly's apartment.

_Sam's POV_

About three hours later there was a knock on Carly's door. "Sam, would you get that?" Carly yelled from upstairs. She was in her room, putting something up. I rolled my eyes and got up from my sprawled out position on the couch. I opened the door to see Freddie. I saw a bouquet of Lilies in his hand. A goofy grin covered his face. "For you." He said, holding them out.

I had to admit, I was impressed he knew my favorite kind of flower. I know what you're thinking, it's girly. Well it's not; Lilies are just the only flowers I don't feel like stomping.

I remembered what Carly said earlier and decided to do as I said I would.

"Thanks Nub." I ushered a small smile and he smiled back, his eyes lighting up. He seemed so happy… it was odd. But it wasn't exactly a bad thing… _What are you thinking Puckett! Snap out of it!_

I stepped out of the way and he stepped in. I closed the door and Carly came down the stairs. Her eyes looked at me questioningly, seeing the bouquet. I motioned toward Freddie with my eyes and she grinned. I rolled my eyes as Freddie sat down on the couch.

Carly came up to me. "Put one of them in your hair." She whispered. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Carly-"

"Just do it."

I rolled my eyes again and took one of the Lilies out of the bouquet. I gently put it in my hair, glaring at Carly. She just smiled and nodded her head in satisfaction, plopped down on one side of Freddie.

I went into the kitchen and looked for something to put the Lilies in. I couldn't find anything, so I just got a good sized cup and dropped them in. I walked back into the living room, making Freddie's head turn.

He spotted the flower in my hair and I rolled my eyes. He gave me a dreamy look and turned his attention back to the TV. I sat down on the other side of him and watched Tv. Soon, Carly got up. I gave her a fleeting look, but she just grinned and told us she had to do something in the studio. I was about to say something when she added that she was going to do it alone. I just glared at her as she went back up to the studio, leaving me alone with the dork.

Soon, I heard Freddie yawn. I felt his arm around me. Really? That old trick. Wait, why was I letting the nub touch me? This had to stop!

"Get your arm off me before I get it off for you." I growled. His arm snapped up, retracting to scratch his head, embarrassed. I simply rolled my eyes and got back to watching Girly Cow.

But I couldn't help but notice the heavenly scent of the flower in my hair.

**Okay, not the best, but there you go.**

**Review… **

**And fight for the cure of stupidity.**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


	7. Freddie and Sam's View on Things

**I thought it's been a while since I updated this story so… enjoy.**

_Freddie's POV_

I lay in bed that night, my thoughts buzzing.

I couldn't believe I bought Sam flowers. I mean, this is Sam we're talking about! The thing that really surprised me was that she actually thanked me for it. She even put one in her hair! I didn't know what the heck was up! That stupid hypnotist had hypnotized me and we still hadn't found a way to de-hypnotize me. What if we never found a way?

I'd be in love with Sam forever.

But, what would happen? Would she hate me even more than she does now? Would she tease me about it? Would she threaten me within an inch of my life to stay away from her?

Would she like it?

The thought made my heart soar. I hated that it did. I was supposed to hate her, yet here I was, giving her flowers and trying to put my arm around her. What an idiot!

A love sick idiot.

It was true; it seemed as though I liked her even more then I had before. What would happen after a while? What would I do? What would _she_ do? The questions haunted me.

The thing that really scared me was that I had done it without hesitation. What else would I do without hesitation?

What if this only got worse? What if it got better? Somehow, I was afraid both ways.

I tossed and turned all night. I finally drifted into sleep around midnight but even then I dreamed of Sam.

_Sam's POV_

I lay in Carly's bed that night, my mind swarming with stupid questions.

I still couldn't believe I put that stupid flower in my hair. The thing I hated was that I actually liked it. Ugh, dumb nub. Why did that dumb hypnotist have to start all this chiz? And why did Fredweird have to see_ me_ first?

I didn't know and I hated not knowing.

The thing I hated even more was that I kind of liked the attention.

As much as I hated to admit it, I liked having Freddie fawn over me instead of Carly. It was kind of weird, but in a good way. But, I'd NEVER tell anyone that. They'd get the wrong idea. I didn't like Freddie.

Did I?

With that disturbing question in my head I fell asleep, tossing and turning all night.

**Short, yes. Sorry, but that's all you're getting…**

**For now. **

**I have to go to outer space now and visit the aliens on Mars. They like worship me there, they all love my stories, answer my polls, and they review everyday.**

**But I might cut my visit short if I get a lot of reviews.**

**So REVIEW ….**

**And peeve of the aliens.**

**:^)Ashlee Seddie**


	8. No Way

**Thank you for the reviews! The Aliens hate your guts, but at least you get to read my latest update! **

**Fearless 2 write- Sorry, you're stuck inside, but to be honest, I LIKE monsoons. Weird, I know, but I love it when it storms. Why? It gives me an excuse to stay inside and update my stories. We don't have any flooding, but it is raining like crazy outside. And when you decide to write your Seddie-centric story I will be SURE to read it.**

**Tori72663- Thanks for reading my profile. I LOVE it when people do.**

**For those of you who haven't checked out my Seddie Camping Trip Challenge please do. I'd love to see your stories.**

**Enough of this long author's note and onto the good stuff:**

_Sam's POV  
_I sat on Carly's couch, staring at the TV. It was six in the morning, and I hadn't slept well that night; too many unanswered questions haunted my mind. Whenever I was ever thinking about something intently, then I dreamed about it. Stupid thoughts. I couldn't keep the nub out of my head, and the scent of the lilies in the cup on the counter weren't helping. I felt totally drained and zombie-like. I had stumbled out of bed, careful not to wake up Carly and now I was half-asleep on the couch, my hair tangled. I was dressed in short blue shorts, ones that I'd NEVER wear in public, and a gray T-shirt with the iCarly logo on it.

I knew I had morning breath so I grabbed a pack of mints off the side table next to me and popped about ten in my mouth. There was time for hygiene later when I wasn't so tired.

It was stormy today, so the sky outside was a dark gray as the rain came down outside. A re-run of Girly Cow was set on a very low volume. It was abnormally cold in the apartment, and I figured the AC was on high. I was too lazy to get up and change it, so I just stood the cold. I could barley keep my eyes open, but the thoughts from last night kept coming back. I was also afraid I'd have a nightmare, like I had last night.

I felt odd, as though something was missing. Almost magically I heard a knock on the door. A second later the door creaked open, and a tired Freddie stepped in. Bags were under his eyes, and they were blood shot. He looked as though he hadn't slept well either.

"Sam?" he asked, his voice exhausted. "Hey Freddork, I slurred. "Why are you up so early?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Me too." He sat down next to me and silence filled the air. "Ugh, I'm so tired." I said, breaking the silence.

"Then go to sleep." I looked up at him on the couch. I felt his arm wrap around my shoulder, embracing me in a comfortable hug. I felt another wave of drowsiness and took one last look at him before I let my head fall against his chest. I was too tired to complain, plus the dork made a really comfy pillow. I felt my eyelids get heavier and they finally dropped. I sighed feeling suddenly so warm and let myself slip into the land of dreams.

_I looked around. I was at the fair, but I wasn't alone. I felt someone's hand in mine, and I looked down to see that the hand led to an arm, and then all the way up to a head. The boy turned his head toward me and smiled. I realized it was Freddie. He squeezed my hand and I grinned, but then I heard an evil laugh. I turned my attention to the stage that sat only a few feet away from us. The hypnotist stood on the stage, sneering at me. He snapped his fingers, and I felt Freddie slip his hand out of mine. I looked up to see Freddie looking at me in disgust. He turned around and walked toward the hypnotist. _

"_Freddie!" I called, but he didn't turn around. He just walked toward the hypnotist./ Once he got on stage they both laughed at me, making fun of how pathetic I was. The hypnotist snapped his fingers once again, and they disappeared in a puff of smoke._

"_Freddie!" I called again. He was gone._

My eyes snapped open and I sat up. I felt Freddie's arm around me. I looked up to see him looking down at me, a smirk on his face. "Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" he asked, his smirk growing. I blushed, looking down. I saw Carly in the kitchen, humming to herself. I smelled the aroma of bacon.

"Bacon," I said, getting up. Freddie only smiled and got up also. I rubbed my tired eyes as I walked into the kitchen. "Hi Carls." I yawned. Carly turned around, a happy smile on her face an a pink apron covering her front.

"Have a good nap?" she asked. I looked down. "I was tired, is the bacon done yet?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'll fix you a plate." I waited at the table eagerly as she put the plate down in front of me. I dug in and Freddie leaned against the wall, watching me. I rolled my eyes and continued to dig in.

"Did you sleep well?" Carly asked.

"Mot frilly." I said, with a mouth full of bacon. I meant to say not really, but they understood what I meant.

"Why not?" she asked, concern in her voice.

"Nightmares." I swallowed my food, and then gulped down my milk. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and got up. I went to the fridge to get something else to eat. I still wasn't full. I grabbed a piece of ham and closed the door, turning around to see Carly and Freddie staring at me.

"About what?" Freddie asked suddenly, speaking up.

"Stuff." I answered, not wanting to tell him what I had been dreaming of.

He raised his eyebrows, but blew it off. "Okay then." He looked down at his watch. "I'm going to go update the iCarly website." He hurried up the stairs, leaving Carly and I alone.

She stared at me with a goofy grin. "What?" I asked, taking a bite out of my ham.

"You two just looked so cute together on the couch."

I rolled my eyes. "So what?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"It's just… I think you guys would make a cute couple."

I choked on my ham and Carly had to pat me on the back before I coughed it up, having it land on the floor with a plop. Carly made a disgusted face as I caught my breath.

"Me and Fredweina?" I asked.

"Yeah! Oh Sam you should have seen your guys when I came down the stairs. He had his arm wrapped around you and you guys were cuddling peacefully. It was SO cute." I felt my eyes widen. She had gone nuts.

Or had she?

"You're off your rocker." I said, taking another bite of ham.  
"No, I'm not. You guys would be so cute together!"

"Carly, he likes you."

"Sam, he likes-"

"It's just because he's hypnotized!" I hissed. She seemed taken aback by what I said. I had been thinking that for a while.

She didn't say anything so I went into the living room. She came in and sat down beside me.

"Sam, are you upset that he only likes you because he's hypnotized?" she asked.

"I'm upset because he likes me either way. I just want to dehypnotize him already. Have you found another way to dehypnotize him? You know, have you contacted the hypnotist through the fairs website or anything yet?"

"Yes Sam, actually I was on the computer half of the night while you slept. I checked out everything they had to dehypnotize someone and I checked the fair's website."

"And?" I asked.

"Sam, I'm sorry, but there's no way Freddie is going to be dehypnotized."

**Cliffy!!! REVIEW!!! And please, check out my challenge. **

**Now I must go put blue streaks in my hair.**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


	9. Confronting

_Sam's POV_

I stared at her, my eyes wide, my throat dry. My heart sped up at an alarming race and my mind went blank. This was awful, this was horrible, this was… wait. Why do I not feel horribly awful? Even more disturbing, why do I feel… happy?

"What?" I squeaked.

"I can't find anything Sam, we can't dehypnotize him. He'll be like this… forever."

My mouth popped open. Freddie, in love with me…. forever? I couldn't wrap my mind around the thought. I felt as though I was an electric wire that someone had just poured a strawberry splat on. I felt like I was short-circuiting.

"Freddie, love, me, forever?" I choked out the words, forming them into a question. Carly nodded, biting her lip.

I took a deep breath, blinking several times as my heart slowed down, my thought process starting up again.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked.

_Freddie's POV_

I had been coming down the stairs when I heard them talking.

"Sam, I'm sorry, but there's no way Freddie is going to be dehypnotized."

I stopped in my tracks, my heart speeding up. I suddenly felt clammy, and my hands sweated. I was going to love Sam… forever?

I peeked around the corner to see Sam's face. Her eyes were wide, her mouth popping open. "What?" she squeaked.

"I can't find anything Sam, we can't dehypnotize him. He'll be like this… forever."

My mind raced. I'd be in love with someone who'd never love me back forever, always loving her, never stopping, no matter how many times she rejected me, or hurt me. This seemed like a nightmare. Sam spit out the words, I could tell she was as shocked as I was.

"Freddie, love, me, forever?" Carly nodded.

Sam took a second, but she spoke up. "What are we going to do?"

"There's nothing we can do, but I want you to be the one to tell him."

"Carly-" Sam whined.

"Hey, he loves you, not me."

Sam glared at her but then sighed, plopping down on the couch so that she was sprawled out. "Fine, I'll tell the dork, but I'm doing it when I want to; when you're not around to comment." Carly nodded and I saw her move. I decided it was time for me to go back up the stairs.

I headed into the studio, going back to my computer. I knew I'd have to talk to Sam alone soon. I felt so unsure.

Later on I went back down stairs. I could only stand to be away from Sam for so long…She laid on the couch just like she had before. It was around lunch time now.

Carly sat, typing away on her computer. When she saw me she closed the page and suddenly turned around. "Hey guys, I'm going to the Groovy Smoothie, what do you guys want?" she asked, staring intensely at Sam. Sam seemed to get the message, for she glared at Carly. I realized the alone moment was going to happen now.

"Blueberry Blitz." I answered.

"Strawberry splat." Sam said. Carly gave Sam a reassuring smile, and disappeared out the door. A second later, Sam sat up and looked at me.

"Freddie, sit down on the couch, will you?" she asked. Now, I knew it was coming, she had called me by my actual name.

"Okay, why?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "We need to um, talk."

I nodded, sitting down. Her blue eyes stared into mine for a minute. I noticed how intense they were. There was an uncomfortable glint to them, and I could tell she was nervous about telling me.

She opened her mouth to speak, and I listened, ready to hear what I already knew.

**Another cliffy, aren't I evil? I just LOVE leaving you guys hanging, because then you want me to update faster and you know what you have to do for that…**

**If you don't it's a little thing I like to call reviewing.**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


	10. The Talk

**Thank you for your reviews! **

_Sam's POV_

The tension hung in the air. I shifted positions uncomfortably. I awkwardly scratched the back of my head and began to speak.

"Carly uh, told me something… earlier." I began. I expected him to have a confused look, but he only gave me a blank expression. He said nothing for a moment, so I continued. I shifted again. Dude, this was so awkward…

"It wasn't… good."

This time, Freddie spoke. "Obviously. You've shifted positions two times already." I looked down. The awkwardness was eating me alive like a starving lion. I decided to stop beating around the bush and just say it.

"She said there's no way to dehypnotize you." I said it quickly- in one breath. I glanced up, yet he still had the same blank expression. I stared at him for a moment, his brown eyes burning into mine.

"I know."

My head snapped up and I eyed him, not so sure he was telling the truth. How had he found out before me? Or had he just known?

"How?" I asked.

"I came down the stairs and heard Carly tell you."

"Oh."

Uncomfortable silence.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, speaking my mind.

He looked at me unsurely, but then I saw his expression change. His eyes seemed to relax, and he smiled at me, giving me a dreamy look. I eyed him, unsure what to say. I felt like I had swallowed butterflies. It was oddly pleasant.

"I'm going to embrace it." His eye's locked on mine, and then the weirdest thing happened.

I blinked. I felt like I was on a roller coaster; my stomach was doing back flips and my heart was beating out of my chest. I looked at him for a second, looked at the dreamy look that was clearly written all over his face. His eyes bore into mine, his warm, dreamy, amazing…

Wait… what?

I shook it off as did he. We seemed to snap back into reality and we stared at each other awkwardly. He looked like he wanted to ask me something, and I knew what. Finally he spoke up.

"The need to know is; do you like me back?"

**And…. CUT! Great job you guys. Yep, I'm stopping here. Just think of this as a commercial break, always leaving off at the worst times. **

**Being evil is so fun.**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


	11. Realization  Not Helping

**WOW. Over a hundred reviews baby! Now that's what I call awesome! Okay, now for the good stuff:**

_Freddie's POV_

She stared at me, although I could tell she was thinking. She was thinking- was that good or bad? I felt my heart pound in my chest as I waited for her answer. She opened her mouth-

Just in time for us to hear someone pounding on the door.

"Fredward Benson! You get in our apartment now!" Sam's head snapped around. I didn't want to move, I wanted to hear what she had to say. At that moment I wished mom would disappear of the earth- if only for a second.

Sam turned back to me. "Well, go." She said expectantly. I sighed, getting up, trudging to the door. I opened it, to see what my mom could possibly want at a time like this.

"You need to have a tick bath!" she said.

"Mom, I don't have ticks!" Sam smirked, looking at us amused.

"Then it's working!" mom pulled me by the ear and into our apartment. She slammed the door behind us and after a small argument; I got ready for my tick bath.

I still wondered what Sam would have said.

_Sam's POV (Overlapping previous)_

I stared into his eyes. I couldn't help but get lost in them, so warm, so brown. It was like time stopped; it was weird, and I liked it.

No! I could NOT like Freddie. But, looking at him, I couldn't help but think of the flowers, and how much I loved the attention. Just think, if it would always be like this…

I felt like screaming, because that was when I realized.

I DID like Freddie.

But he couldn't know.

His love for me was fake, unreal, worthless, although, I could take advantage of it.

I looked at him again. The idea was so tempting, but I knew I couldn't. I would feel guilty after a while. So I had to lie. I had to tell him I didn't like him, and I didn't want to be with him, although I wanted to so badly…

No, I couldn't take advantage of Freddie.

I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

I was about to let him down gently, but then I heard it.

"Fredward Benson! Get in our apartment now!" For once in my life, Freddie's crazy loon of a mother had come in handy.

Freddie looked at me, his eyes filled with disappointment. We stared at each other for a minute, but I began to feel myself lose touch with reality. But I snapped out of it, just as I had before.

"Well, go." I said. He sighed and got up, trudging to the door. He opened it to reveal his mom, or as I call her 'the future mental patient'.

"You need to have a tick bath!"

"Mom I don't have ticks!" I smirked; it was so funny to watch Freddie argue with his mom.

"Then it's working!" She pulled him by his ear out the door. As soon as I heard their door close I sighed in relief. I got up and went to get ham, although I knew this wasn't the end of all this hypnotized chiz.

I had no idea how right I was.

**Cliffy! Review.**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


	12. The Slip of Paper: Part One

**Thank you for the reviews! You guys are beast! Sorry my last chapter wasn't much, but I couldn't let her tell him she liked him, the story would end too soon!**

**And Today-Only-Happens-Once, be patient. Good things come to those who wait, and in this case the good things are finding out what's on the slip of paper. Don't worry, it's coming.**

**Onto the good stuff:**

_Freddie's POV_

_I sat on the couch in Carly's apartment. Sam sat in front of me, thinking. I realized it was as it had been before, only this time Mom wasn't going to interrupt. Sam was thinking. She opened her mouth._

_Then she closed it. She had a smirk on her face. "As if! The only reason we even hang out together is because of Carly, why would you think I like you? I can't stand you Benson, why did you even ask? Me and you? Together? That's hysterical!" I felt my face fall as she laughed at me. _

"_I can't believe what a nub you are! I can't wait to tell everyone about how pathetic you are!" she laughed again. Even though she was laughing at me it still sounded beautiful. Bitterly beautiful. _

"_Hey Carly Guess what the nub just asked me!" Carly walked down the steps. "What?" she asked. "He asked me if I liked him! What a joke!" I felt a blush spread onto my cheeks as I looked down, embarrassment flooding me._

_Carly burst out laughing. "As if you had a chance!" Carly laughed. Sam laughed again, and I continued to look down, feeling sadness overcome me. Suddenly, a buzzer pierced through their laughter._

I shot up from my bed.My alarm clock was going off and I hit it quickly, surprised I was drenched in a cold sweat. It had all been a dream, but fear and embarrassment still filled my heart. I sighed, thinking about how Sam shot me down. What if it actually happened? What if she laughed at me? What if she made fun of me? Question's swarmed in my head. I was suddenly afraid to go to Carly's.

But, the fear was overcome with the fierce desire to see Sam, even if she laughed at me. Wow, I liked her even more then I did yesterday. SO not good….

I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I put on my clothes (with no stripes of course) and decided to do some laundry. I walked into the laundry room and started to load clothes into the washer, emptying out the pockets as I did.

I was emptying out the pockets of a pair of jeans when I found a slip of paper. I turned it over, interested. Words were written on it, and I saw it was an address. I didn't know how I had gotten it, or who's address it was, so I put it on the dresser in my room-just incase Mom needed it or something. I blew off that I didn't remember how it had gotten in my pocket, figuring it was nothing.

Little did I know how important that small slip of paper was.

**Yeah, short, sorry. I am loving writing this story, so I'll update often. On this I'm trying to get at least ten reviews on each chapter. When that is accomplished, then I will update.**

**I think we ALL know what you have to do.**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie.**


	13. Nightmares: Part One

**Thanks for the beast reviews! You guys are epic! But, enough of my gushing, lets get onto what I like to call the next chapter:**

_Sam's POV_

_Evil laughter surrounded me, just as it had for the last two nights in a row. The snap of his fingers sounded like nails on a chalk board. His grip on my hand loosened, and I looked up to see his face, full of disgust. He walked to the hypnotist. His laughter joined in with the hypnotists, and I felt my face fall in embarrassment and regret. My heart sunk._

_I heard the dreaded snap of the hypnotists fingers, and just as before, they disappeared. I called his name, but it was no use. He had vanished, and I was all alone._

I sat up, breathing heavily. I had been having that stupid nightmare for the last two nights. I looked out the window, seeing it was yet another rainy day in Seattle. I grunted. It was 10:03. I rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and washed my hands. I looked out the window and saw my Mom yelling at a bush, her blonde hair bouncing as she screamed. She was soaked, but didn't seem to care. I rolled my eyes and left the bathroom, returning to my room.

I texted Carly and told her and Freddie to meet me at the Groovy Smoothies and started to dig through my closet. A red striped long sleeve shirt (I liked stripes on me, and NO ONE else.) and pair of khaki pants later I was dressed. I brushed through my unruly locks, and put in a red headband. After adding a touch of blush and some chap stick, (Nothing too girl, just some stuff so I didn't look bad) I grabbed my purple umbrella. Soon I was out the door, heading to the Groovy Smoothies. I could only hope that Freddie wouldn't ask me if I liked him again. I really didn't want to have to stare into his puppy dog eyes and tell him no.

* * *

_Freddie's POV_

I decided I wasn't going to mention the question that had been hanging in my head since yesterday. I was afraid if I asked Sam if she liked me, my dream would come true.

I walked over to Carly's. She was cleaning up the living room, humming softly to herself. I looked around, the blonde headed demon was no where to be seen. I felt my face fall, but quickly smiled when she looked up.

"Hey Freddie." She greeted. "Hey Carly, where's Sam?" I asked, not being able to stop myself.

"She's-" Carly was cut off by a beeping sound. She dug her phone out of her pocket and flipped it on, reading her text.

"She wants us to meet her at the Groovy Smoothies." I grinned as Carly snapped her phone closed. She looked up at me, her face suddenly serious.

"Sam, um, told you about us not being able to dehypnotize you, right?" I nodded.

"What are you going to do?" she asked. "I guess I'm going to embrace it, there's nothing else I can do." She nodded, understanding.

"I'm sorry." she said, looking solemn.

"It's alright, although I'm not going to bring it up."

"Sounds like a good idea." There was a pause, so she lightened the mood.

"Why don't we head down to the Groovy Smoothies?" she asked. I nodded and we walked to the door, grabbing our umbrellas. We didn't talk until we reached the Groovy Smoothies.

When we reached the Groovy Smoothies, which was right across the street, I looked around for Sam. She was no where to been seen. I grunted, and Carly and I got a table. We ordered our smoothies and sipped silently. It was weird not being in love with her any more, but I didn't mind it. But why did I have to be in love with Sam instead?

Suddenly, the jingle of bells was heard as the door opened. I looked up to see Sam, shaking her umbrella as she entered. Her hair was damp from shaking the umbrella, but otherwise she was dry. She scanned the room, and smiled brightly when her eyes landed on us.

"Hey T-bo! One strawberry Splat!" she yelled from the door.

"One Splat coming up!" T-bo got to work, his dread locks swaying as he rushed to get her smoothie because Sam, was not someone you kept waiting.

She headed over to our table, plopping down in a chair at our table. She dropped her umbrella on the floor with a splat. "Sup?"

"Hey Sam. Why did you want to meet us here?" Carly asked. I said nothing.

"Dunno' I wanted a smoothie, didn't feel like paying for it, here we are." T-bo, as if on cue, came over and handed Sam her smoothie. She immediately turned to me and held her hand out.

"Cash."

I grunted, but handed the movie over. She turned around, her blonde hair flying so close to my nose that I could smell its strawberry scent. She handed the money over to T-bo, who gladly took it. He held up a stick of apples.

"Want to buy an apple?" he asked. Sam glared at him and he put his hands up, backing away slowly. She took a long sip of her smoothie and then sighed with satisfaction.

"Do you guys know what I saw on Splash Face last night?" she asked. We both shook our heads, and soon Sam was telling us about a video called "Annoying Orange". **(A/N I did not make this up, and I do not take credit for it. look it up on youtube, it's SO funny.) **We laughed our heads off as she told us about all the videos she watched, and it felt like old times. Well, except for the fact that I had the urge to lean over the table and kiss her.

Soon, we were all talking about videos on Splash Face. But, I noticed something different about Sam. She had bags under her eyes, and they were blood shot. She also seemed like she was tired. I wanted to ask her about it, but I didn't want to do it in front of Carly. I didn't have a chance too until later that night.

Sam was out in the hallway. I opened the door of Carly's apartment and she turned around. "What do you want Fredweird?" she asked.

"Sam, are you okay?" I asked. "Of course I'm okay, why would you ask me something like that?"

"Well, you have bags under your eyes, and you seem tired."

There was a pause.

"So? I just haven't been sleeping well. No need to cause panic."

"Why?"

"Oh, just some nightmares, nothing to worry about."

"What about?" I asked, interested.

"Nothing." She replied, too quickly in my opinion. I decided to press forward, which you usually had to do with a girl like Sam, but gently. I wanted to know what was in her nightmares.

"You can tell me Sam." She looked at the ground, but her eyes lifted to meet mine.

"It's nothing just a nightmare or two, okay? I'm sure they'll stop soon." I saw the look in her eyes. It was always there when something bothered her. And I knew that whatever was bothering her was in her nightmares. If only she'd talk more about it.

I decided not to press her any further. "Okay."

A look of relief flashed onto her face, but quickly disappeared.

"See yah tomorrow Freddork."

"See yah Sam." She disappeared, and I was left alone in the hallway, wishing she was still here. One thing was clear.

I needed to know what was in her nightmares.

**Okay, end of chapter people. You know what to do.**

**But if you don't call your doctor!**

**Because you may be suffering from major stupidity1**

**Together, we can find a cure.**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie **


	14. Nightmares: Part Two

**Thanks for the reviews. They were Beast, Epic, and as my favorite author Mixwe would say, Dry Ice. **

**William- I'm sorry your doc laughed at you, maybe she's suffering from stupidity too. I know many people who are. *sighs* ;^)**

**Mixwe- sorry for leaving you guys hanging, but it's just SO fun. Plus, it's a good way to get reviews, but you already knew that. Please update your stories soon, I'm dying for more! :^)**

**Okay, Good stuff coming up:**

_Sam's POV_

Close one. He could NOT find out what my nightmares were about, or else he'd know I liked him. If he finds out things are going to get VERY complicated, just the way I hate it.

What would happen if he found out? Would it really be that bad? Maybe I could just tell him I liked him and we could be together. It all seemed so simple, so easy.

But no.

I couldn't do it.

There were too many reasons why I couldn't do it. One was I had a conscious. It was small, but after a while of its quiet nagging I feel guilty.

Another was this was Freddie. I couldn't take advantage of him. As much as I hated to admit it, I was his friend, and I knew his love for me was fake.

The last, and final reason was because I was afraid. Yes, Sam Puckett is actually afraid. Afraid of what exactly? Afraid that if I took advantage of his love, then someone would find a way to dehypnotize him. Once he was dehypnotized who knew how he'd feel about me. He might hate me for taking advantage of him, he might be disgusted with me and never wasn't to see me again. It would never be the same between us, that's for sure.

He'd go back to loving Carly and everything would be… jacked up.

It was jacked up already.

I didn't need to add more chiz to it.

I sighed; at least he didn't know I liked him.

For now.

_Freddie's POV_

I turned around, walking back into Carly's apartment. She looked up from her couch and gave me a puzzled look.

"Didn't you just say you were leaving?" she asked, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Um, yeah, I just need you to do me a favor."

"Okay, what?"

"I need you to find out what Sam's nightmares are about." She gave me a puzzled look, so I continued.

"She just seems tired lately, and I'm getting worried. I thought maybe I could help." Carly smiled at me. "Sure Freddie. I'll invite her to sleep over tomorrow night."

"Thanks Carly."

"Sure thing Freddie, see yah later."

We said our goodbyes and I left. Sam was on my mind all night.

**Okay, not much, I know. This was another one of those informational chapters. And I have something different happening in the next chapter. Some of it will be told from Carly's POV. There will also be a part three. REVIEW!**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


	15. Nightmares: Part Three

**Wow, BEAST reviews! I cannot wait for you to read this chapter! Why? Because…. Well, find out for yourselves.**

**Good stuff on the way:**

_Carly's POV_

_I was dressed in pink and dancing with the hottest guy ever under a full moon. He smiled at me. "You know, you look pretty awesome tonight Carly." I giggled._

"_Thanks Griffin, you rock for saying that." We leaned forward, but sadly my eyes opened before I could kiss him._

I let out a yawn. Shoot. I hadn't got to kiss Griffin. Yeah, I still liked him, but he had moved out ages ago. Oh well.

I sat up, looking around at my pink walls. The sun was shining for once, and light streamed through the window. I had to talk to Sam tonight about her nightmares. Freddie seemed worried, and to be honest, so was I. She was pretty distant yesterday, and she seemed like she would fall over from exhaustion any second.

I got dressed and waited for Sam to come over. Soon, she trudged in, bags under her eyes. Her shoulders slightly drooped, and she seemed hunched over, as if she didn't have the strength to lift them. She was clearly tired.

"Hey Carly." She said, her voice showing her exhaustion.

"Sam! You look awful!" I said. She just nodded. "Got any coffee?" she asked. I nodded and she sat down on the couch, sighing as she settled into it. I went into the kitchen and starting brewing the coffee, only to hear a knock on the door. I looked to see Freddie, stopping in mid step. He looked at Sam, concern crossing his face. She had fallen asleep, but the bags under her eyes were still deep. He looked to me across the room, and made his way over.

"She looks tired even when she's sleeping." He said, still looking at her with worry.

"I know."

"Have you asked her yet?"

"No, but I will, don't worry." He only nodded, and took another look at Sam. She mumbled something in her sleep, her face hardening. She mumbled something again, louder but still unclear. Then her eyes snapped open, and she sat up. "Ugh, stupid nightmare." She remarked. She noticed us. "Is that coffee ready yet?" I went into the kitchen, and Freddie took his place next to Sam. I brought her the coffee and she drank it silently. She turned on the TV and we started watching a re-run of Girly Cow. Nothing was said about her nightmares until later that night.

Sam and I sat on my bed. I was brushing through my hair, dressed in a pink Girl Cow Top and pink shorts. Sam was dressed in a gray T-shirt and dark blue shorts. She stared off into space, unmoving.

I put my brush down and spoke up. "Sam, what are your nightmares about?" I asked. Sam blinked, her gaze shifting to me. "Um, why?"

"You're really tired, and I'm curious."

I could tell she was thinking, as of debating if she should tell me or not.

"It's nothing."

"Yes it is, Sam. Something's bothering you, and I want to know what it is." I would have to press her.

She didn't say anything.

"It's just… all of this hypnotized business is annoying." She said. Well, it was a start, although I was very confused at the moment. I decided to go along with questioning.

"How is it annoying?" I asked.

"It just is!" I jumped, surprised by her outburst.

Silence.

"I'm tired." Sam stated. I sighed. So much for the direct approach. "Lets got to sleep then." She nodded, and slipped the covers over her, and closed her eyes, leaning on the pillow. I turned off the late and got in beside her. Then, an idea hit me. Sam mumbled in her sleep! I could probably figure out what she was dreaming about! But, I can't ever hear her…

I waited until Sam was asleep and crept out of bed. I got a microphone, and hooked it up to a speaker that was kept in the iCarly studio. I brought it into my room and plugged it up. I turned it on and put the microphone in front of Sam's mouth, soon she began mumbling into it.

"Freddie." Her voice floated through the speakers. Her face hardened. "Sam, what's wrong?" I asked, forgetting she was asleep. To my surprise, she answered me.

"Freddie's leaving me. He hates me-going to the hypnotist…." She drifted off. I stared at her.

"Tell me about the dream."

"Freddie and I are at the fair. Fog everywhere…. Evil laugh…. Hypnotist…. Snap of fingers… disgust…. Hates me… more laughing…. Smoke…. Gone…" What? Disgust? Hates me? Who hated her? Freddie?

"Who hates you?" I whispered, hoping she wouldn't wake up.

"Freddie." She muttered her face hardening.

"Why?" I needed as much information as possible. Why hadn't I thought of this before?

"He's disgusted with me…. fake love… pathetic…..laughs at me…."

I blinked. She was afraid he's laugh at her because he fake loved her? I didn't understand, but then a question popped into my head.

"Do you like Freddie?" I asked.

She muttered something.

"Do you like Freddie?" I asked, louder this time. The suspense was killing me.

"Yes…"

**CLIFFY! Carly knows! Longer chapter, I am happy to report. What will happen next? Review and find out! Remember, I'm trying to get at least ten reviews each chapter! (More are welcome)**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


	16. Carly Knows

**Thank you, wonderful people of Fanfiction! This story, has officially beaten iMake an insane bet on my most popular list. So, I decided to thank you all. I'm going to try to post two chapters in one day- BUT I have to get at least ten reviews before I do so. Here's one chapter- if you'd like another, then… REVIEW!**

_Sam's POV_

A scream filled my ears. My eyes snapped open, and I sat up, knocking my head against Carly's.

"Oh chiz! Carly, what the heck did you scream for?" I asked, rubbing my head and glaring at my friend. Carly just stared at me, her mouth open.

"What the chiz is wrong with you?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"You, You, you….." Carly tried to say something, but she couldn't. What did I do? I searched her face for an answer, but then I saw the microphone that was sitting on the bed. Then I remembered something.

_Flashback_

_My eyes snapped open and I sat up. I felt Freddie's arm around me. I looked up to see him looking down at me, a smirk on his face. "Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" he asked, his smirk growing. I blushed, looking down. _

_End of Flashback_

But all I said was Freddie's name, how could that give anyway anything other than he was in my nightmares? I'd have to ask to find out.

"Spit it out!" I hissed.

"You like Freddie!"

I stared at her, my mouth open. How had she found out?

"What?"

"You like Freddie! He's been worried about you, so he asked me to ask you about your nightmares, because he wanted to know if he could help. But, you wouldn't tell me about it, so I had to find another way. I hooked up the microphone and speakers and put it under your mouth, so I could hear what you were saying. You started saying Freddie's name and I asked you questions about the nightmares, and you answered them all. Then, I asked you if you liked Freddie and you said yes!" she smiled as she caught her breath. I just gaped at her.

"You like Freddie!" she said again, smiling brightly in the darkness.

"Carly-"

"Sam, I thought we said no more secrets." Carly whined. I hung my head.

"Fine, maybe I have a tiny bit of a crush on the dork."

Carly squealed again and clapped her hands, bouncing on the bed.

"Will you stop doing that?" I hissed. She stopped, and gave me a confused look.

"But Sam! How can you not be excited? You like Freddie and he likes you!"

"Carly, Freddie doesn't like me." Carly's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she tilted her head to the side, resembling a brown puppy.

"What do you mean? Sam, he's nuts for you!"

"No, he's not. He just thinks he is. It's all that stupid hypnotist's fault." I said glumly.

"Sam, you guys can still be together, who cares if he's hypnotized? He'll always love you, that's for sure."

"Carly, you just don't understand. He doesn't really like me, it's all fake. And even if we did become a couple, what would happen if he got dehypnotized? He wouldn't love me anymore, he might even hate me. Everything would be awkward."

Carly gave me a sympathetic look. "Is that what you're afraid of?" she asked. I nodded and she wrapped her arms around me. "I'm sorry Sam." I sighed into her shoulder.

"It's okay, but you CAN'T tell anyone, especially Freddie." "I promise I won't tell Freddie." I sighed. "Let's just... go back to sleep." Carly nodded, and we both pulled the covers over us, soaking in the warmth of the bed. I had to admit, I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, it was nice to have someone know. But, I still felt like was neglecting something, as if I needed to tell someone else, and was putting it off. One thing was for sure, I couldn't tell Freddie.

Little did I know, I wouldn't have to.

**Dun, dun, dun! What will happen next? I bet you a hundred dollars none of you can figure it out, but if you review, you won't have too. REVIEW and I'll update twice.**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


	17. The Secret's Out

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm keeping my promise, so here is the next chapter. **

_Freddie's POV (Overlapping last chapter)_

A scream pierced the air and I shot up in bed. It came from Carly's apartment. Sam was spending the night, could it be her? It sounded a little too high-pitched, but I had to be sure. I sprinted from my bed and out into the hall, dressed only in some shorts and a Galaxy Wars T-shirt.

Their apartment door was open. I raced up the stairs, but I stopped in my tracks when I heard talking. I snuck toward Carly's bedroom door, which was open just a crack. I looked through the door to see Carly and Sam sitting on Carly's bed.

"Spit it out!" Sam snapped.

"You like Freddie!"

Those words seemed like something out of a dream. I stared at the door, my mouth dropping open. She liked me? She really liked me?

"What?"

"You like Freddie! He's been worried about you, so he asked me to ask you about your nightmares, because he wanted to know if he could help. But, you wouldn't tell me about it, so I had to find another way. I hooked up the microphone and speakers and put it under your mouth, so I could hear what you were saying. You started saying Freddie's name and I asked you questions about the nightmares, and you answered them all. Then, I asked you if you liked Freddie and you said yes!" she smiled as she caught her breath. My mouth dropped even farther.

"Carly-" Sam tried to say, but Carly cut her off.

"Sam, I thought we said no more secrets." Carly whined. There was a pause, and Sam hung her head, not looking Carly in the eyes. Finally, she spoke.

"Fine, maybe I have a tiny bit of a crush on the dork." My knees felt weak. Sam liked me, I liked her; we could be together. This was awesome! But, why hadn't she told me before?

Carly squealed again and clapped her hands, bouncing on the bed.

"Will you stop doing that?" Sam hissed. She stopped, and gave Sam a confused look. "But Sam! How can you not be excited? You like Freddie and he likes you!"

"Carly, Freddie doesn't like me." Carly's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she tilted her head to the side. She clearly didn't understand, and to be honest, neither did I. I was crazy for her!

"What do you mean? Sam, he's nuts for you!"

"No, he's not. He just thinks he is. It's all that stupid hypnotist's fault." Sam said, resting her head in her hands.

"Sam, you guys can still be together, who cares if he's hypnotized? He'll always love you, that's for sure."

"Carly, you just don't understand. He doesn't really like me, it's all fake. And even if we did become a couple, what would happen if he got dehypnotized? He wouldn't love me anymore, he might even hate me. Everything would be awkward." That's what she was afraid of? She was afraid I'd hate her? I didn't see how that was possible. I couldn't hate her, she was just so… Sam. I didn't see how anyone could hate her.

Carly gave Sam a sympathetic look. "Is that what you're afraid of?" she asked. Sam nodded and Carly wrapped her arms around her. "I'm sorry Sam." Sam sighed into her shoulder.

"Its okay, but you CAN'T tell Freddie." Sam gave her a serious look.

"I promise." Carly crossed her heart with her fingers and Sam sighed. "Let's just… go to sleep." Carly nodded and they pulled the blankets over them. I turned around and slowly walked back down the hall, somehow making it to my apartment. I lay in bed that night, thinking about it. Sam liked me. Sam was afraid that if we became a couple, I'd find someway to dehypnotize myself. Sam was afraid if I did, I'd hate her.

It was then that I decided something. If I ever found a way to dehypnotize myself, I wouldn't. I couldn't do that to Sam, besides, I'd be happier hypnotized. Sam and I would be a couple. I would see to it. I would always be hypnotized. Now I liked the thought.

I didn't know that soon I would wish I had never heard that scream.

**Okay- promise fulfilled! Congrats to yyy1312, you have won a virtual one hundred dollar bill! **

***grumbles and hands virtual dollar bill to yyy1312***

**We have WAY too many mind readers on Fanfiction. **

**I'm only a level three mind reader. **

**It goes up to ten. **

**BUT when I'm a level five, I'll be able to read minds long distances.**

**SO YAY!**

**Review, and help me become a level four mind reader.**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie.**


	18. The Kiss

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are beast! (If you didn't already know that.) Now, onto the good stuff:**

_Freddie's POV_

The next day I got up with a smile on my face. Sam liked me. I liked her. And today, I was going to make her mine. I loved having a purpose.

I took a shower and got dressed. After putting on some Randy Jackson cologne I was out the door, and down to the market. I bought a box of chocolates, for Sam of course. It was around twelve when I got back to Bushwell. After that was done, I went over to Carly's, knocking on the door. I hoped Sam would answer, but instead it was Carly.

"Hey Freddie." She greeted. I tried not to look let down. "Hey Carly, where's Sam?" I asked. Carly smiled. "She's upstairs getting dressed." She stepped back so I could come in, and I did, plopping down on the couch. Carly spotted the box of chocolates in my hand and smiled once again.

I decided to ask her a question I already knew the answer to. I wanted to know what she'd say.

"Did you ask Sam about her nightmares?" I asked. Carly's face went pale.

"Um, yeah. It's nothing, she'll be fine." I nodded, knowing Carly was lying to me. A second later I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I turned to see Sam dressed in a purple long-sleeved shirt. She had on white tights with purple stripes (she liked stripes on her and no one else) and a khaki mini skirt.

"Hey Sam." I greeted. Her gaze fell on me as she reached the bottom of the steps. "Yo Freddork." She jumped over the back of the couch, landing beside me. I couldn't help but grin. Her eyes landed on the box of chocolates in my hand.

"Chocolates?" I fake asked, holding the box up. She quickly snatched the box out of my hand and tore into it, popping five chocolates in her mouth at once. She smiled with satisfactory. She turned her attention to me as Carly just watched us, saying nothing, just smiling.

"Thanks Fredweird." She said her mouth full. "You're welcome." I smiled brightly at her.

"Hey, you guys want to go get some smoothies?" Sam asked. Carly suddenly groaned, putting her hand to her head. "Ugh, I don't feel so good. You guys go without me." I thought I saw a quick glare from Sam, but I felt like hugging Carly until she turned blue. This was perfect.

"Okay. Come on Nub." Sam got up and so did I, and we headed across the street and towards the Groovy Smoothie. Once we got there, we ordered our smoothies. For a few minutes we sat in silence, saying nothing. I saw a few people give us weird looks, but soon I just focused on Sam, staring into her eyes. I could have done it forever. But, after our smoothies came (I got the Strawberry Splat and Sam got the Blueberry Blitz) we started a conversation. We talked about iCarly, Lewbert's wart, school, and even Gibby. We disagreed on some things, but we got a lot of laughs out of it. We got into a random debate right there in the middle of the Groovy Smoothie on which was better, pants or French fries. Sam, of course, picked French fries. We argued a bit back and forth about that, but it was just like old times. I was having a good time.

Soon, we left the Groovy Smoothie. We had been there for two hours. We were talking all the way to mine and Carly's floor. We stopped in the hall, when Sam turned to see me. We were face to face. "I still think French fries are better." She said a smile on her face.

"You might just be right." I said, smiling back. We stood there, smiling at each other. Last night came flooding back into my mind. I looked down at her. Her hair shined, and her eyes sparkled with happiness. We were alone; it was my time to make a move. I put my hand up to her cheek, and she looked at me in surprise. Before she could say anything, I leaned down, pressing my lips to hers.

**C.L.I.F.F.Y. Please review, remember, I'm trying to get at least ten reviews each chapter. Thank you all who have reviewed so far. Review, and I'll reward you with another chapter.**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


	19. Running Away

**Thank you for the reviews! They were beast! (I know I say that like almost every time I write a chapter, but I seriously mean it!)**

**Mixwe- I read over my chapter again, and I think you're write. It was rushed.  
I must admit I was a little anxious for the kiss, so I was trying to get to it quickly. Thanks for your review!**

**NOW for the good stuff:**

_Sam's POV_

He's kissing me! Holy chiz, he's actually kissing me. We were just talking and then BAM. It was like getting hit by a freight train, only without the pain. I liked it. My hands laid on his shoulders and his arms wrapped around my waist. I forgot about everything and kissed him back, overflowing with happiness, but then something clicked. He was hypnotized. This was worthless. This was fake. It had to stop, no matter how much I wanted it to last.

Ipulled away and stared at him. He seemed dazed, which filled me with satisfaction. Satisfaction, I shouldn't have had. He gazed at me dreamily, a smile lighting up his face. I wanted him badly, but I shouldn't. No, I couldn't. But…

No. In my mind, having him wasn't an option.

In one swift movement, I took my hands off his shoulders. I saw a flash of disappointment on his face, and then I broke from his grasp. In a second I was at Carly's door. I rushed inside, slamming the door. Carly was sitting on the couch, and she looked at me with surprise. She was fine, I saw now. I felt like yelling at her for letting me go alone with Freddie, but I had to get upstairs before Freddie came after me, if he came after me.

I sprinted up the stairs, jumping every two steps. I slid down the hall, and into Carly's room. As soon as I got inside I locked the door, pressing my head to it. I breathed heavily as I tried to catch my breath. This was not good.

_Freddie's POV_

I stared at the door. She had been mine, and now she was gone. The moment had been so perfect, why did it go wrong so quickly? Then I remembered; she was afraid. She was afraid I'd become dehypnotized. I had to convince her I wouldn't. I needed to talk to her. Should I go after her? No, that would only make things worse. I needed to let her think. I also needed to talk to Carly.

As if on cue, Carly poked her head out of the door.

She looked around and her eyes landed on me. She immediately closed the door and rushed over to me. She spoke in a hushed voice.

"What happened?" she asked, her expression questioning.

"Everything was going great, we had fun at the Groovy Smoothie, and we were coming back. We had just got in the hall, we were smiling at each other at the end of the conversation, it was a perfect moment, so I decided to take advantage of it."

Carly's eyes got wide and out of nowhere I felt a harsh slap to my cheek. I jumped back in surprise, crying out in pain.

"What was that for?" I asked, rubbing my red cheek.

"That was the worst thing you could have done!" she hissed. I gave her a confused look. "How?" I asked. "She-" Carly stopped speaking, remembering her promise to Sam. "Carly, I heard your conversation last night. I heard a scream, and thought it might be Sam, so I rushed into your apartment, and I ended up hearing your conversation. I know she likes me, and I know she's afraid." Carly looked at me with pure shock, so I continued.

"Carly, come on. I would never hate Sam, even if I did get dehypnotized. And, I'm not going to get dehypnotized. Please talk to her. I want to see her and get this all straightened out." Carly took a minute before replying.

"Fine, I was planning on talking to her anyway."

"Thanks Carly."

"You're welcome, but…" she said, trailing off. She stepped closer, her face inches from mine. "If you do anything, and I mean anything to hurt her, I will kill you myself, with no help from Sam." I gulped, I had never seen Carly be so… intimidating before.

With that, she took a step back, and smiled. "Good luck," she said. It amazed me how quickly she could change moods. She turned around and walked back into her apartment. I was left in the hall, staring at the door once again. I turned around and walked into my own apartment, not sure if I should be happy or sad. I went into my room, and looked on my dresser. The white slip of paper still sat there. I wondered who's address it was, but I didn't have enough sense at the time to look it up. so, I left it there, sitting on my dresser.

I should have thrown it away when I had the chance.

**I'm leaving it there. Yep, I'm evil. Mwahha-ha-cough-ha-cough. Yeah, I need to work on the laugh. Oh well.**

**Review and I'll stop being evil and write another chapter.**

**But remember… I'm one of those people who can only handle being good for so long… **

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


	20. The Note

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are epic! Many of you said the last chapter was a little rushed, so I'll do my best to slow down. **

**Good stuff on the way:**

_Sam's POV_

I waited a second before sitting down on Carly's bed. My heart was beating out of my chest. I didn't know if it was from running, or if it was because Freddie kissed me.

Freddie kissed me.

And I kissed him back.

He had to know I liked him.

He must know now. That one stupid slip up and now here I am. He would want to be together, but we couldn't be. He was hypnotized, his love was fake. I sighed and fell backward onto the bed. I stared up at the ceiling.

And, even if we did become a couple, what if he became dehypnotized? I would be in an even bigger mess than I am in now. I felt like I had been dropped into a deep hole, and was trying to claw myself out to no avail.

I heard a knock on the door and I sat up, running my fingers through my hair. Either it was Carly, who would want to talk about it, or Freddie, who would want to talk too. Either way, I was in no mood to talk.

"Sam?" Carly asked from outside the door. I said nothing. "Come on Sam, I know you're in there." I kept quiet. I heard a sigh from outside the door.

"Hey, who left this ham out here?" In a spilt second I was in the hall, looking around hungrily for the imaginary ham. I growled when I realized I had been fooled. Carly grabbed my hand, and lightly pulled me inside her bedroom. We both sat down on her bed. I was totally dreading this.

"Sam, I know what happened. I just got done talking to Freddie." I just stared at the floor, my hands in my lap.

"Sam, there's something I need to tell you," she began. I looked up at her. "Freddie heard our conversation last night. He thought it was you who screamed, and came running to see if you were okay. He knows, Sam."

"I'm screwed!" I groaned. Carly patted my leg soothingly. "What am I supposed to do?" I asked. Carly was pretty good with advice.

"Well, I think you two should give it a shot." I stared at her bewildered. "What?"

"Oh come on Sam. You like him, he likes you. There is a good chance he will never become dehypnotized. We've tried everything, there's nothing else that would dehypnotize him. Sam, you guys can be a couple!"

I thought about this.

"But-" I began. Carly cut me off.

"No buts! You guys should be happy. At least go talk to him." I was going to object, but Carly gave me her famous look. The look that said "You may be Sam Puckett, but I can make you do things." I grunted. "Fine." Carly smiled. Wow, she sure switched moods quickly.

"You're going to do it tomorrow. Have him meet you somewhere. Oh! I know! You can go to the park late tomorrow night. You can leave a note on his front door."

"Carly-" She cut me off with another look. I grunted. "Fine." I muttered. Carly smiled. "Now start writing the note!" she demanded. "Okay, pushy." I got a yellow sticky note and a blue pen and began writing in my messy scrawl. Carly read over my shoulder, which annoyed me to no end. Soon, I was finished. She practically pushed me out of the apartment and into the hallway. She left in hastily, but at least she didn't slam the door. I wasn't ready to face Freddie yet, and I knew he'd come running if he heard the door slam.

I put the note on his door and knocked twice. Then, I sprinted into Carly's apartment, although his door opened just as I shut the door behind me. I locked it and Carly looked at me with anticipation.

"Mission accomplished." I said, relieved I was safely behind the door. She smiled and turned the TV on to America Sings. We sat down and watched it, only my mind was on Freddie the entire time.

_Freddie's POV_

I was sitting in the living room, my mind on Sam. What if she was mad at me? I was worrying way too much; I knew it. But, Sam was worth worrying about. I needed to talk to her. I needed to-

Suddenly, I heard someone knock on my door. I was at in a second, just in time to see a glimpse of blonde hair disappear into Carly's apartment. Sam.

I stared at the door, disappointed I hadn't gotten to talk to her. But then I spotted the yellow note on my door.

_Come to the park tomorrow night at nine. Meet me by the oak tree. _

I smiled. I knew what oak tree she was talking about; it was her favorite thing at the park because it was her 'climbing tree'.

I walked back into my apartment, closing the door. I set it on my desk and laid down on my bed. I took out my pear pod and put it on shuffle, thinking about tomorrow night.

I didn't know how important it truly was.

**Hope it didn't seem rushed, I took my time writing it. REVIEW!**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


	21. Going to The Park

**Thank you for the reviews! Before we get onto the good stuff, I want to remind you all of something pointed out by axel100.**

**Here it goes:**

**Any legitimate hypnotist will tell you that you** **can't really compel someone do something under hypnosis to do something that goes against their core personal beliefs. For instance, you couldn't force someone under hypnosis to commit suicide or kill someone if they weren't already violent or unstable to begin with. You can make almost anyone cluck like a chicken or pretend to be a monkey because we've all horsed around like that on occasion for some random reason. **

**I trimmed off a little bit so it wouldn't give away too much, but you get the point. I put it like this: Dating Sam does not go against Freddie's personal beliefs. So, he might consider it without being hypnotized. **

**Just wanted to let you know.**

**Because I'm pretty sure the characters don't…**

**Good stuff:**

_Sam's POV_

It was 8:30 and I was in Carly's room, debating if I should just ditch the whole idea of going to the park. I mean, should I really do it? What if I'm setting myself up? What if-

Suddenly, Carly burst through the door, disrupting my thoughts. She smiled brightly at me, and I wondered why she was so happy. But then I saw the makeup bag in her hand.

"Carly…" I warned. Carly only got closer. "Carly don't you dare…." In a spilt second she was in front of me, tugging at my hair with a brush, putting mascara on my eyelashes, and coating lipstick on my once pale lips. I tried to get her away, but she stayed strong, fighting my protests.

I felt a soft brush touch my cheeks, not doubt putting on blush. I flailed my arms around, to no avail. I felt my hair being pulled back by a headband in a swift movement. I closed my eyes, so I didn't get any stupid makeup in them, only to feel a small object comb over them. I figured she was putting on eye shadow. "Carly! Stop!"

She sprayed perfume on me, in one pink cloud. I coughed as I felt her applying even more makeup to my face. "Carly. Can't breathe." I sputtered. I heard her much-too-happy voice from somewhere behind the pink mist. "Oh come on Sam, you want too look good for Freddie, don't you?" her voice was sugary sweet, the kind that made me suspicious.

The mist cleared, and I saw Carly, smiling widely at me. I glared daggers at her. "What the heck was that for?" I asked angrily. Carly's look suddenly turned apologetic. "I'm sorry Sam, but I want you to look good for Freddie."

I raised my eyebrow in question. "Why?"

"Because, I think being with Freddie will make you happy, and I want to contribute as much as possible. Just look in the mirror!" I did and was surprised by what I saw. I looked awesome! The colors weren't girly like I had guessed. I had green eye shadow, light blush, and light pink lipstick on. The mascara was put on with a professional touch. I looked at the perfume bottle in Carly's hand to see it was Lily scented. I smiled; she knew me so well.

"Thanks."

"You're more than welcome, but you need to get going. It'll be nine in about fifteen minutes, and it takes ten minutes to get to the park." I nodded, but I felt my palms get sweaty. I was nervous, as much as I hated to admit it.

Carly must have seen the look on my face, because she gave me a reassuring look. I walked past her, and out the door. It was time to meet Freddie.

_Freddie's POV_

I brushed through my hair and put on some Randy Jackson cologne. I had to meet Sam in exactly ten minutes. I took a look at the mirror. Uncertainty suddenly filled me. What if she turned me down? What if she wanted to meet me tonight at the park so she could kill me with no witnesses? What would she do?

I shook it off. I couldn't be afraid. She liked me, why what was I stressing over? But, I couldn't help but feel uncertain about how this was going to go. I took one last look at the mirror, and walked out the door. I walked quietly down the hall, taking the stairs to the lobby. Lewbert was asleep in a chair, his feet propped up on his desk, snoring loudly. I snuck past him and out the door, making my way to the park. Fog was everywhere. It was strangely cool tonight, not that I minded.

I walked to the park, my hands in my pockets. I wore a polo shirt and jeans. Ten minutes later I reached the park. I walked through the entrance, which looked odd in the fog and lack of light. I slowly walked down the pathway until I was standing only a few yards away from the oak tree. Sam sat on the bench underneath it, kicking her legs with boredom. She was looking down at her sneakers, and didn't notice me.

She was dressed in a long sleeved black shirt with planets on it. She wore jean shorts with a checkered belt. Her hair was pulled back by a purple headband. Her hair glimmered under the lonely streetlights. We were so far into the park that it was remote; we were the only people there. I heard crickets chirping in the distance. After standing still for a moment, I finally summoned up enough courage to move. I slowly walked up to her, but she didn't notice.

"Hey Sam."

**Please review! School ended today (I am now a sixth grader.) so I'll probably update tomorrow when I take my laptop to my grandparents. (Both my mom and step dad teach, and they have to go to school without kids.) but, I won't update until I get at least ten reviews, so….**

**REVIEW!**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


	22. Turning Down

**Thanks for the reviews! I know I say that before very chapter, but I mean it. You will all HATE me when you read this. So, I'll cut the author's note short and get onto the good/bad stuff.**

**Good/ bad stuff coming up:**

_Sam's POV_

_I sat down on the bench and waited for Freddie, trying to fight the feeling of wanting to run and never look back. It was foggy out tonight, and the streetlights cast a glow on me. I had finally decided what to do; turn him down. I had to, it just wasn't right. I knew it would be hard, since he knew I liked him, and he'd try to talk me out of it, but I had to be strong. Everything was quiet, until I heard a soft, familiar voice._

"_Hey Sam."_

I looked up to see Freddie. He stood only a foot away. How had I not noticed him? His warm brown eyes stared into mine, and he offered a small smile. It made me want to melt, but this was not the time. I had to turn him down, I needed to be strong.

I patted the place beside me on the bench, and he sat down. I would let him down easy, I knew it, but I wanted him to start the conversation. We sat in silence for a moment, before I felt his eyes on me. I turned to look at him and my wish was granted.

"You wanted to meet me?" he asked. I nodded, thinking about how I was going to start off.

"Carly thought I needed to talk to you."

"Well, here we are. Talk away."

"What the hell were you thinking yesterday when you kissed me?" I asked suddenly. I had been thinking that, and it had slipped out before I could shut my mouth.

"I was thinking about how much I liked you," he began. "I was planning on making my move sometime that day, and it seemed like the perfect moment."

I said nothing.

"I liked it." I fought a smile, and began to talk.

"Well, you shouldn't." I looked up, my eyes piercing his. His eyebrows met in confusion, but they evened out a minute later.

"Why not?" he asked, his voice calm and warm.

"Because, you're Freddie and I'm Sam. We're supposed to hate each other, and you're hypnotized. You don't like me. You just think you do." A thoughtful expression crossed his face.

"Sam, whether you like it or not, there is no way I'm ever going to be dehypnotized. Carly told you that, remember? I'll always be hypnotized. So, I'll always like you. I might not have before, but I do now. And there's nothing that going to change that." He seemed like he wanted to say something else, but was holding back.

I stared at him, studying him. His brown eyes looked dreamily into mine. They were warm and kind. He was so sweet, too sweet. I let out a cry of frustration.

"What?" he asked, concern crossing his features. Ugh, would he do me a favor and NOT care? How could I turn him down when he's looking at me like THAT?

"You're just so YOU!" I cried. He gave me another confused look. "What do you mean?"

"This is just so frustrating!"

"What is?" he asked.

"Turning you down!" I said. His face went blank as I finished.

"Freddie, we can't be together."

**I'm SO sorry it was short, but I had to leave you hanging. PLEASE review, because when you do, I update. **

**So…**

**Do I even have to finish this sentence?**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


	23. A Chance

**Thanks for the reviews! I tried to keep this chapter as un-sappy as I could. Hopefully you guys won't hate me for this chapter! (Or strongly dislike me…) **

**Good stuff:**

_Freddie's POV_

I stared at her. How could she do this? She just didn't realize…. I had to convince her. She was stubborn, but maybe I got reassure her. She could at least give this a chance. What's the worst that could happen?

"Yes we can." I said, trying to keep my voice calm and steady. She only shook her head sadly. "Freddie you're-"

"I know I'm hypnotized!" It was the first time I had interrupted her, but I could feel frustration rise within me.

"I understand that, I've made peace with it, and you should too! It's not going to go away!"

She looked at me in a way that made me feel like she was looking through me. I hadn't meant to be so… harsh with her, but she had driven me to it. Why wouldn't she give it a chance? A thoughtful look crossed her face, and I felt hope bubble within me, but the thoughtfulness disappeared all too quickly.

She had an odd look now it was like she was being ripped apart. As if part of her was telling her something, and the other part was telling her something completely different. She looked, in word, torn.

Her torn look melted into one of frustration and anger. She got up, her hands clenched into fists, and walked angrily away. I got up too.

"Sam!" I called. I caught up to her, but she kept walking. I finally decided to be brave. I grabbed her by her shoulders and spun her around to face me. "Sam, why are you leaving?" I asked gently.

"This is all so FUSTRATING!" she yelled, throwing her hands up for emphasis.

I waited for her to continue.

"It's just I want to date, but we just CAN'T, I mean, it's just not right, you're hypnotized. You don't really like me- but here you are, wanting us to go out. And I have to turn you down, but I don't want to and-" she babbled. I cut her off, pressing my lips to hers, just as I had done yesterday. She didn't respond until a second later, when the shock wore off. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and quickly deepened the kiss. I didn't know what to do wit my hands, so I set them lightly on her hips. Her lips tasted like ham and Pepi Cola, a strangely exhilarating combination. I liked the kiss so much it scared me. I never thought that I'd kiss Sam Puckett _willingly._ But here I am. It lasted a long time, but I wanted it to last longer.

She pulled away and looked at me. Her blue eyes were filled with happiness, and I loved causing that look. But, it disappeared from her eyes in an instant, showing that same torn look.

I spoke before she could.

"Sam, will you give us a chance?"

_Sam's POV_

"_Sam, will you give us a chance?"_

I stared into his eyes. It was the question I had to say no to. But, I just couldn't. There was something about the way he was looking at me-those big brown puppy dog eyes that made me want to melt. I hated the hope in his eyes, because I was going to crush it. But, No, I couldn't do it. He was too kind, he didn't deserve any of this. I tried to say no, I tried to the best I could, but I couldn't.

"We…" I began. His face fell, knowing what I was trying to say. His eyes avoided mine. I couldn't stand it, it was my only weakness. It was irresistible to say what he wanted to hear.

"I'll give it a chance."

His eyes flew up to meet mine, lighting up. A grin spread across his face, resembling the face of a child who had just won a prize. I offered a small smile, which was all I could do before he pulled me into him once again and kissed me gratefully. It was pure bliss, and I was overflowing with happiness. Something inside me told me it couldn't last, so I enjoyed it while I could. I felt like Freddie had pulled me out of the deep hole I had fallen into.

Little did I know that I would be pushed back in.

**OH! They're a couple! But for how long? And how will Sam be pushed back into her deep hole? What will happen next? Will Freddie ever become dehypnotized? And what does the slip of paper have to do with this all?**

**You'll have to read to find out.**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


	24. The Slip of Paper: Part Two

**Thanks for the reviews! Very beast, epic, and ALL that. **

**Good stuff:**

_Sam's POV_

After we walked back to Bushwell, we both went into separate apartments. A part of me was happy; Freddie and I were going out. We were together. The other half of me was filled with regret. This was still wrong and I knew it. But, I was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

When I got into the apartment Carly was waiting for me. "So?" she asked, practically on her toes. I sighed. "We're a couple." Carly squealed and rushed to hug me. I gave her a half-hearted smile. She stepped back and smiled. "You want some ham?" she asked. Before she could say another word I skidded into the kitchen where a plate of ham was waiting for me. After I dug in, I passed out on the couch and slipped into the land of dreams. Well, nightmares.

I had the same dream I had been having since Freddie was hypnotized. I woke up when it ended. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was four in the morning. I couldn't go to sleep, and I didn't feel like staying at Carly's. So, I decided to go somewhere I always found peaceful; the fire escape.

I got up and made my way to the fire escape. I was still half-asleep, so I didn't think about brushing my hair or changing my clothes. I finally was at the fire escape. I sat down in the plastic chair that sat out there. I settled into it, sighing as I did. I loved this place.

It was cool, like it had been last night. The stars were still in the sky, and the city was busy down below. Soon, I drifted off to sleep. This time, I didn't have any dreams.

"Sam?"

I opened one eye to see Freddie. I opened the other eye and shifted, groaning. I was stiff.

"Hey Fredweird." Freddie smiled at me, but his eyebrows were still knitted together in confusion. "What are you doing out here?"

"Got up around four, couldn't sleep, came out here." I answered, standing up. We stood only centimeters apart. He leaned in and kissed me, and I was filled with happiness. Too bad it only lasted a second. We pulled away at the same time. He gazed at me dreamily and I smiled at him. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Around nine. I just woke up." I raised my eyebrow questioningly. "My mom was at work this morning." He added. So that was why he slept until nine…

"Want to come inside?" he asked. I nodded and followed him to the window. We went into his room and he looked me over. "Were those the same clothes you wore yesterday?" he asked. I shrugged. "I didn't change when I got up." He chuckled and started rummaging through his dresser. He pulled out a pair of shorts and a faded orange T-shirt. He tossed them to me. "Here, change into these." I shrugged and went into his bathroom to change. I looked into the mirror when I was done. My hair was still a tangled mess. I grabbed a brush from the counter and ran it through my hair, straightening it up some. I inhaled the sweet scent of Freddie's T-shirt. It smelled wonderful; just like Freddie. It smelled like cinnamon and cologne. I smiled and stepped out of the bathroom to see  
Freddie sitting on his bed.

He grinned at me. He stood up and came over to me. "You look awesome." I smiled at him. "I know." He rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss me. I was backed up against his dresser, but I didn't mind. I let my hands rest on his shoulders and his wrapped his arms around my waist. We kissed for a while, until I knocked something off his dresser with my hand. We pulled apart, smiling idiotically. I picked up the small slip of paper that was resting on the ground. I turned it over to see numbers on it; an address.

"Where'd you get this?" I asked, showing it to him.

"Oh, I found it in a pocket in a pair of pants. It's nothing." He leaned in to kiss me again. As he did, a vision hit my mind. It was of the hypnotist giving Freddie a slip of paper. I felt myself tense, and he did too. He pulled away. "What's wrong?" he asked, clearly concerned.

"Nothing." I stammered. I never stammered, and I hadn't meant to. Now he knew something was up. He glanced at the piece of paper still in my hand. "What's wrong, Sam?" he asked again.

"Nothing, it's just… can I get on your laptop for a second?" He nodded, confused. I picked up his laptop and sat down on his bed. I looked at the slip of paper in my hand, and typed in the address on Hoogle. **(A/N Their Google.) **A name and house popped up.

"Sam, what's going on?" Freddie asked, coming to sit by me.

"Freddie, this is an address." I said, looking at the name and the house on the computer. The house belonged to Robert C. Shade. I typed in the fair's website.

"So?"

I looked at the part of the website that listed all the fair employees. There, under hypnotist, was the name Robert C. Shade. I felt my heart stop. I felt myself fall back into the deep hole. The color drained from my face. Freddie noticed. "Sam, what's wrong?"

It took me a second to reply, but my dry mouth finally said the words.

"This is the hypnotist's address."

**OH NO! What will happen now? Will they see the hypnotist? Will Freddie become dehypnotized? Will he hate Sam forever? Will they stay together? **

**Only I know. **

**And you can know too.**

**IF you review.**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


	25. Freddie's Thoughts

**Thanks for the reviews! They were beast! I REACHED 300, BABY! THAT'S A NEW RECORD! Wow, the exclamation marks make me sound like a three-year old, but oh well. I'm psyched! This is pure awesomeness!**

**Today-Only-Happens-Once- Sorry if my last chapter was OOC. The only reason there was so much kissing was because I felt since Freddie was hypnotized, and had been waiting to be with Sam, he was kind of anxious. I figured you'd be happy about me finally asking your question. Now it's time to see how the characters react.**

**Teh corn god- I completely forgot about Zaplook! Thanks for reminding me (My bad!) The reason I call my reviews beast is because beast means monstrously awesome. Beast is a word most of us sixth-grader's use at my school. **

**Good stuff:**

_Freddie's POV_

I stared at her. She was kidding, wasn't she? There was no way… oh chiz. She wasn't kidding, horror was written all over her face.

"What?" I asked. This couldn't be happening! We had just become a couple, we hadn't even been together a day!

"This is the hypnotist's address." She repeated, quieter. Her face fell, her eye's dropping down to the floor. Her face had been drained of the color I had held just moments ago. The room went quiet as I felt waves of shock run through me. I suddenly hated that stupid piece of paper. I should have thrown it away; I should've ripped it into tiny pieces, burned it, and flushed the remains down the toilet. But no, I had stupidly left it sitting on the dresser. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

I took the piece of paper out of her hand, and she looked up at me with sadness filling her blue eyes. I wanted to kill the piece of paper that had made her feel that way.

I ripped the piece of paper in half, then into smaller pieces. Sam stood up and grabbed my hands, stopping me from ripping it any farther.

"What are you doing?" she asked, as if I had suddenly gone mad.

"That stupid piece of paper deserved to be ripped!" She gave me a small smile, but it quickly faded.

"Freddie, the hypnotist's address is on the computer. It really doesn't matter."

She let go of my hands and returned to the laptop, bring back the page where the hypnotist's address was. I sat down next to her as she wrote down the address on a piece of paper. I stared at her, bewildered.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

She glanced up at me. "I'm writing on a piece of paper. Damn, we've only been out of school for a month and you've already forgotten how to do that?" she asked playfully. She gave me a smile, although I could tell she was trying to avoid the subject.

"No, I mean why are you writing the address down?"

"Well, if we're going to go see him, we're going to need his address."

"What?" I asked. Sam only stared. "Freddie, you're finally going to be dehypnotized. You're going to be in love with Carly. Everything will go back to normal… mostly." I saw the uncertainty in her eyes. I knew what she meant; she was afraid I was going to hate her, and I mean REALLY hate her. Not like before, when we fought and played pranks on each other. She was afraid I'd never want to see her again. I looked at her as if she'd lost her mind. I had made my mind up.

"I don't want to be dehypnotized!"

**Sorry this chapter was short, it would've been longer if I hadn't had the perfect opportunity to have a cliff hanger. So, this is all you get for now. But, I'll update as soon as I get ten (or more) reviews. So….**

**REVIEW.**

**Remember, it's for the children.**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


	26. Arguing and Caving

**Thanks for the beast reviews! I had to rewrite this, so it might not be as good as originally planned. Although, it is longer than it was, so I'm sure you will all like that.**

**Good/rewritten from memory stuff:**

_Sam's POV_

I looked at him like he was crazy. I felt like my heart and brain were at war; my heart was beating out of my chest because of its joy, and my brain was lecturing me on how dehypnotizing him was the right thing to do. This is why I hate having both.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't want to be dehypnotized!" he repeated, slightly louder than before. He looked frazzled.

"Why not?" I asked. I mean, I could understand why he would be confused as to why I thought he should be dehypnotized, but why didn't he want to be dehypnotized?

"Because Sam, we haven't even been together a day! I promised you there was no way for me to be dehypnotized, and a day later we've found a way to dehypnotize me! We were happy, and then that stupid piece of paper ruined it! I'm happy Sam, I like being in love with you!" His hands were up in the air, showing his anger. I blinked in surprise. My heart was beating out of my chest, and I hated it. He would give up his freedom to ever love anyone else, for me?

But no. He had to be dehypnotized. It was the right thing to do. If he didn't become dehypnotized, then my conscious was going to eat me alive. The nightmares were bad enough.

"You need to be dehypnotized." I said, almost automatically. He lowered his hands.

"Why?" he asked, his voice softer.

"Because it's the right thing to do."

He sat down next to me. "Since when have you cared about doing the right thing?" he asked, his tone showing no trace of playfulness. There was a pause.

"Since the nightmares." I mumbled, my eye's falling to the ground. I felt his eyes on me. He took my hand and intertwined our fingers, sending a warm sensation through me. I finally looked up and let my eyes meet his. Sadness was clearly seen in his brown irises.

"I'm sorry Sam."

"For what?" I snapped. I didn't like anyone feeling sorry for me, not even Freddie. He seemed taken aback from my tone, but after the shock wore off he answered me.

"For everything." I only sighed, and let my eyes fall back to the floor. I leaned against his shoulder, not even realizing what I was doing. I didn't realize what I was doing until Freddie shifted, but I didn't move. I liked leaning on him, his body heat was kind of comforting. But, I'd never tell him that.

Silence settled over us, until Freddie broke it.

"What were they about?" he asked. I took a deep breath. I debated with myself on whether I should tell him or not and finally decided I should.

"They were just about us at the fair, standing in the fog. In some point in the dream the hypnotist would show up and dehypnotize you, then you would both laugh at me, and you would disappear." I said, with no emotion. Freddie didn't say anything, which (as much as I hated to admit it) scared me for a moment. I felt his eyes on me, but I didn't look up. I felt him readjust, wrapping his arm around me comfortingly. He kissed me lightly on my head, but I only sighed, sinking into him. I got up, and picked up the laptop. I saw sadness and disappointment cover Freddie's face, but I tried to ignore it.

I printed out the hypnotist's address and tucked the piece of paper into my pocket. "Come on Freddork." I commanded, using one of his many nicknames.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I felt like screaming no, because I was still afraid of what would happen after he was dehypnotized, but I bit my lip. I really wanted to rip up the piece of paper and jump back into his arms, but that would be the sissy-way out. I was no sissy.

"Yes Benson, I'm sure." I tried to hide the uncertainty in my voice.

"I don't know…" he drifted off. I had to find some way to get him to agree.

"Please?" I asked. He got up, but I saw the reluctance in his eyes. "Sam…. I don't think I should…" Shoot, the please didn't work. I had to find something else.

We stood only a foot away from each other. "Oh come on Freddie, you know you want too…" I ran my finger down his chest. Please work…..

He grabbed my hand. "No, I don't."

Chiz! No what? What else could I do? Then it hit me. I could use Carly's old trick.

"Please, for me?" I asked, cocking my head to the side and batting my eyelashes. His reluctance melted away as his eyes got a dreamy look in them. I smiled and tried to look innocent, just like Carly always did.

He realized what he was doing and seemed to snap out of it. He looked at me again and the dreamy look took place on his face once again. He finally saw he couldn't win here (Mama was determined.) and slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Okay."

I smiled and turned around to open the door. "Sam?" Freddie's soft voice asked. I turned around to ask him what he wanted, but I was caught off guard by his lips pressing against mine. My eyes opened wide in surprise, but quickly fluttered shut. I hadn't been expecting the kiss, and the passion made my knees feel weak. And that was something a Puckett was NEVER supposed to feel.

Freddie pulled away a second later and I stared at him in bewilderment. He looked down sheepishly and unsuccessfully fought the grin covering his face. "I-I just wanted to do that one last time…." he stuttered. I thought it was kind of cheesy, but I liked it. In fact, I liked it so much I wanted to close to the door and tell him to forget the stupid hypnotist, but I couldn't. I had finally gotten him to go along with it.

I couldn't help the grin spreading across my face. "Come on Nub." He followed me out the door, and we started our walk to the hypnotist's house.

**Oh no! Fredde caved in to Sam! Will he change his mind? Will Sam change her mind? Will Freddie become dehypnotized?**

**Was he even hypnotized in the first place?**

**Read the next chapter and find out.**

**Review.**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


	27. Going to the Hypnotist's

**Thank you for your reviews! 358, baby!**

**Okay things I need to work on: STAYING IN CHARACTER. I read over the chapter again, and I agree, Sam was OOC. So, in this chapter, I will do the best I can and take the advice of you awesome reviewers!**

**Ashlynalita pointed out that a few of my lines sounded like Mixwe's in her story **_**iSecret**_**; not that she isn't an awesome author, but I don't want to sound like I'm copying someone else. So, I will make sure in future chapters my lines don't sound the same as other authors'.**

**Good stuff:**

_Sam's POV_

We walked down to the lobby only to be yelled at by Lewbert. "I JUST MOPPED!"

"We don't care!" I said, but as soon as I did I walked through a puddle of water, slipping. I flailed my arms fruitlessly, trying to keep my balance. I expected to hit the ground any second, but a pair of arms wrapped around me, stopping me from falling.

"Whoa!" Freddie's voice came from behind me. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. I smiled back, but soon realized that Lewbert was staring at us like we were crazy, so I broke from Freddie's grasp and glared at Lewbert.

"Thanks dork." I said, and then continued my way across the lobby. Lewbert screamed his cries of protest, but I only ignored him. Freddie followed me out the door.

We began to walk down the sidewalk. It was around ten now, and the sky was cloudy.

Oh Seattle…

I took the piece of paper out of my pocket and read over the address. Freddie was quiet behind me, but the silence between us felt tense. I didn't like it. After a while, the silence was driving me crazy. I spun around, making Freddie stop in his tracks.

"What the heck is your problem?" I asked. He looked down. "I don't like this."

"Well, get over it!" I snapped. He looked at me with surprise. I was tired of him saying that. I wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible, and he wasn't helping. I had held my anger back before, but now my temper was starting to get the best of me.

"I know you don't want to do this, and I ain't too crazy about doing this myself, but I want to get this over with as quickly and painlessly as possible!" He stood there for a second, letting my words sink in.

"Why can't we just forget the whole thing?" he asked.

"Because it's the right thing to do, and frankly I like getting my full ten hours of sleep!" He said nothing. I waited a second before I spoke, as an attempt to calm myself. It worked.

"Come on." I turned around and began walking, and his footsteps followed.

About fifteen minutes later we were in a small neighborhood. I looked at the street sign. It read _Farris Dr._ "This is the street." I said, as we walked. I suddenly felt a hand grab mine from behind, pulling me back.

"Hey!" I cried out as I turned around. Freddie had pulled me back. "What?" I asked irritated he had stopped me.

"Sam, are you sure we should do this? I mean, we can turn back now, forget it ever happened, rip the paper to shreds and never tell anyone." I only sighed. He was never going to give up.

"Freddie, we're doing this. End of discussion." He sighed and let go of my hand. I turned around and read the addresses on the houses, comparing them to the piece of paper.

"Nope, no, not it…" I said as we passed the houses. Freddie remained quiet. We finally stopped at one of the houses. I looked at the paper and the address on the mail box that set on the freshly cut lawn. In front of me stood a white house with a black roof. It looked reasonably small, and reminded me of my house, only the shutters weren't broken, and the house wasn't sagging like my house. Purple flowers grew in the yard, and I had to admit it was a nice house. It looked friendly and welcoming, although fear engulfed me. I gulped, making my throat dry.

"This is it."

**I'm ending it there. Think of this as one of those annoying commercial breaks. I'm sure they'll have those in iPsycho tonight. I tried to stay in character, please tell me if I succeeded. **

**REVIEW!**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


	28. Working Up to It

**Awesome reviews! Loved them! I must say, I'm VERY excited right now. I've got 381 reviews! That is EPIC! I've never seen anyone get 400, (I'm sure someone has, I just haven't read one.) and I think it would be REALLY beast if I did. So, tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Mixwe- I know this has nothing to do with the story but PLEASE update your stories. You left me with a cliffy on **_**iThink I'm Dreaming **_**and I have been hanging for too long! I need to know what happens next! (Oh and LaughingGas love was BEAST. (You should really make a Cibby/Seddie sequel for that. )**

**I'll stop rambling and get onto the good stuff:**

_Sam's POV_

I took a deep breath. This was it. This was the hypnotist's house. We were here.

I felt sick to my stomach.

I tried to calm myself, but my stomach was churning. I felt like I had ridden a rollercoaster ten times in a row. I closed my eyes for a second and took another deep breath, trying to clam myself. I did it quickly; I didn't want Freddie to see how nervous I was.

I turned around to see Freddie. His eyes were wide as he stared past me at the house. He was clearly nervous. "Freddie."

He didn't answer me. He seemed to be in his own little world. "Freddie!" I yelled. He snapped out of it as he jumped. "W-what?" he stammered.

"Come on."

He looked back and forth from the house to me. He seemed to be debating something. Then, he looked toward the road, as an escape. He seemed like he was going to run away any second. "Freddie?" I asked.

In an instant he was gone, running down the sidewalk. I, of course, caught up to him, tackling him to the ground. We rolled into someone's yard, rolling over each other. He tried to get the upper hand, and I had to admit he had gotten stronger, but I was still to strong for him. I finally over-powered him, and we came to a stop, me landing on top of him. He looked up at me with surprise and fear.

Our faces were only centimeters away, at the most. I narrowed my eyes and leaned even closer to him. "You try to do that again, and I'll kill you. You're doing this whether you like it or not. Got it?"

He gulped. "Got it." His voice shook a little bit. What can I say? Mama can be intimidating when she wants to be.

I got up, pushing my hands against the ground so I could get easily off him. He slowly stood up and looked around; making sure no one had seen us. I rolled my eyes. "Come on dork."

He followed me back to the hypnotist's house. Every time I saw him look at the street I narrowed my eyes and growled viciously, making him forget the idea of trying to escape again. We slowly made our way up the walkway of the hypnotist's yard, all the while Freddie was whispering to me from behind.

"Sam, I really don't want to do this." I growled in response. "Well you are."

"You really don't want me to do this, why are you doing this to yourself?" he asked. I spun around in the middle of the walkway. He was making my temper flare up once again.

"Because I need to. Now unless you want me to maul you where you stand, then I'd suggest shutting up." I threatened. He shut up.

We walked up to the door step, and I felt my anger slowly melt into fear. I hated feeling like that. I was Sam Puckett, tough as nails girl. Not Sissy Sam, the girl who was afraid to have her boyfriend dehypnotized.

We finally reached the doorstep. The black door had a wooden knocker on the door, so I used it. The only time I had ever used one of those was when I played ding-dong ditch with a couple of the kids at school. Freddie close behind me and I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck. The suspense was killing me, so I forgot about the stupid knocker and knocked repeatedly, slamming my fist into the door. Freddie remained quiet

I heard someone shuffling around inside. My heart beat quickened. As I paused the door slowly creaked open.

**Not my best cliffy, I will admit. I was thinking about having Freddie and Sam have a conversation and just leaving off where he ran away, but I decided to be not-so evil and go on with the story. **

**I got the idea of Freddie running away from Today-Only-Happens-Once. **

**Sorry my chapters are short, but I have so many opportunities to have a cliffy I just can't pass it up! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! (I'm never polite, so enjoy it while it lasts) :^)**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


	29. Going Through With It

**Thanks for the reviews! I reached 400! :^) Please read my other stories, I have a new one I just started. Also, check out my challenge!**

**Reviewer- Thanks for your reviews so far! I've noticed you've reviewed my story quite a lot, and I just really wanted to thank you. Thanks for the comment on my smiley with a nose. :^)**

**Maddie- Thanks for your review! If you wish to write romance novels when you finish school next year, I'd suggest getting a Fanfiction account. It's really good practice, and really fun to do.**

**Ashlynalita- You were my 400****th**** reviewer! AWESOME! Thanks for your review! Also, thanks for the compliment. You may continue reading, because I'm NOT going to stop writing anytime soon. :^)**

**Okay, I would have gotten a response to all of you, but that would make this author's note REALLY long (I know it already is, but you get the point.) Anyway, onto the good stuff.**

**Good stuff:**

_Sam's POV_

The door opened and I saw who we had been waiting for. The hypnotist looked down at us, a grin covering his face. He was dressed in black jeans, and a green shirt. It looked weird to see him looking so… normal. Well, normal-ish.

"Hello, children." His voice was deep and smooth, like it had been at the fair. Something about the guy made me not so trusting. He seemed like he knew something I didn't, and I didn't like it.

"Robert C. Shade?" I asked. He grinned once again, showing two rows of perfect white teeth. I wanted to knock them out then and there, but I knew I couldn't.

"The one and only." Freddie was quiet behind me, but I could tell he was tense.

"We went to your show the other day."

"Oh yes," he looked behind me," you're the boy who I hypnotized." His gaze returned back to me.

"I'm guessing you're the young lady whom he fell in love with?" I felt like shouting 'no chiz!' but I held back. He had something I needed. I couldn't tick him off until after it was over with.

"Um, yeah."

"Come in." he stood back and we both entered a dark room. He closed the door behind us.

We were standing in a living room. Its walls were black, (something not often seen) and its floor was hardwood. The only window in the room had the shades drawn. The white curtains fluttered as cold air came from the vent in the floor. The room was nicely cooled. The only furniture was a black leather chair, a cream colored couch, a wooden bookshelf (covered with dusty books) and a glass side table next to the chair. It was reasonably small.

"Sit down." I wasn't one to take orders, but because this was a special occasion, a sat down on the couch next to Freddie.

"Now, why are you here?" he asked, although it was clear to see he knew the answer.

"We came so he could be dehypnotized." I answered, not a trace of emotion in my voice.

The hypnotist stepped closer to me and leaned down so I could see his taunting face.

"Now, do you really want me to do that?"

"Duh, why else would I be here?" I asked, finally letting some of my sarcastic side through.

"You could be trying to do the right thing…" he said. I blinked in surprise. What mind-game was this guy trying to play? And how did he know that?

I scoffed. "As if."

"Oh no, there's a reason you'd want to do that." He circled the couch, making my eyes follow him. He stood behind me. "Maybe it's because you know it isn't right, and it's been eating you away… maybe it's because it's entered your dreams, turning them into nightmares." I gulped, not meaning too. This dude was starting to freak me out. How the heck did he know that? I couldn't let him get to me, though.

"What's your point?" I snapped.

"You don't want to do this." He said defiance in his voice.

"Of course I want to do this!" I snapped. I could almost see Freddie's face fall. I mentally slapped myself for that. Please know I'm lying….

The hypnotist chuckled. He directed his attention to Freddie. "She's lying, my friend. Just remember that." he said, and then he turned around and disappeared into another room.

Freddie turned to me. I stole a glance at him. "Sam, how does he know that stuff?" he asked. I looked around for the hypnotist. He was no where in sight.

"I don't know, but it's freaking me out.' I whispered quickly in Freddie's ear. The hypnotist was back a second later, the golden watch in his hand. I felt Freddie grab my hand. I looked down at it. I gave it a squeeze, than released my grasp, putting my hand quickly on my knee.

"Here, stand up, my friend." The hypnotist commanded. Freddie stood up and looked down at me, a longing look in his eyes. He looked like he was waiting for something.

"Go on." I motioned with my eyes. He sighed and walked up to the hypnotist.

The hypnotist focused his gaze on me. "Now, I must tell you, any legitimate hypnotist will tell you-" I cut him off. "Just get on with it." I growled. The hypnotists acted like he had known I would say that.

"Here, take this." He tried to hand Freddie a piece of paper, but I snatched it out of his hand in one quick movement. "Oh no, not after last time." I said. The hypnotist smiled.

"Fine by me. But please, read it together." I rolled my eyes and stuffed it into my pocket. "Yeah, sure."

"Now young man, follow the watch with your eyes." Freddie nodded and the hypnotist started to swing his watch back and forth.

**Let's play a game. It's called "Let's see how many reviews we can get for this chapter." **

**And please, check out my new challenge!**

**Review.**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


	30. Forgetting

**Sorry for not updating! I've been SO busy. Thanks for the reviews! They were awesome, beast, and all that chiz. :^) Hope you guys like the next chapter. (This ain't the last one, if THAT'S what you were thinking.)**

**Good stuff:**

_Sam's POV_

Freddie's eyes followed the watch, and I felt my throat grow dry. "Now, when I snap my fingers, you will be in a trance." He snapped his fingers and I grimaced, remembering the nightmares. Luckily, neither of them noticed. I thought about what was going to happen after this. Nothing good came to my mind, so I dismissed the thoughts. There was always time for that later.

Freddie's eyes stopped and he stared ahead, frozen. "Now, when I snap my fingers again, you will become dehypnotized. Do you understand?" Freddie nodded his head slowly, but continued to look ahead. The dreaded snap of the hypnotist's fingers echoed in my ears and I looked toward Freddie, who was still staring at the hypnotist.

"Freddie?" I asked, practically standing on my toes to hear what he said. Freddie blinked and looked around confusedly. "Where am I?" he asked. I looked at him confusedly. The hypnotist raised his eyebrows in question.

"Sam?" he asked. He saw he was in front of the hypnotists, and took a step back. He looked back at me.

"Where are we?" he asked. I wondered if he remembered anything; if not, this could be a HUGE advantage to me.

I looked at him like he was crazy. Time to improvise. "We were just coming to thank the hypnotists for coming on iCarly last night. Carly felt bad so she stayed back at the apartment. Duh." He looked at me with confusion, and I looked at him like he was stupid. Please work…

"Oh yeah." He said, but I clearly tell he was trying not to look dumb.

"Let's go nub." I said, although I shot a quick look at the hypnotist. He looked impressed with my lying skills. I noticed he had his hand on his pocket, and I looked down to my pocket where the piece of paper he had given me was being held. I guess I wouldn't have to read it since Freddie didn't remember anything, which was fine with me.

He muttered something and followed me out the door. We began to walk down the block, and soon we had our usual banter going. It was like old times, although I had to admit, it would have been more fun if we had made-out sometime during it. The boy was a good kisser after all…but at least now I didn't have to worry about him hating me or anything. Well, more than he had before the show.

We continued to walk back to Bushwell. "You can be so immature, Sam." Freddie said as we walked up the stairs. I scoffed. "Me? You're the one who plays with toys." He looked at me funny, but as soon as he realized what I was talking about, he blushed.

"You thought no one was going to find that plastic lightsaber that you hid under the couch?" I asked, smirking. His blush deepened and he glared at me. Our eyes met, and our gazes locked. His brown eyes were so deep…

I snapped out of it. He didn't remember anything.

I turned my head, breaking off the gaze. I realized we were in Bushwell. "Hurry up, dork." He grumbled and kept walking. Soon we were only inches away from Carly's apartment. I felt my eyes get wide. What if she said anything? I spun around, stopping Freddie in his tracks. "What's wrong?" he asked, strangely concerned.

"Go home."

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"But-"

I stepped closer to him, pulling his collar down so we could see eye-to-eye. "Do you want me to get my baseball bat?" He gulped.

"N-no." I let go of him, pushing him back. "Then get lost." I gave him one last threatening look before he scrambled into his apartment. I heard a click as the door locked. I sighed and turned around to face Carly's door. I took a deep breath, and went in.

**Oh no! Freddie's dehypnotized! What will Carly say? What is Freddie thinking? What will happen next?**

**Review and find out, all in the next chapter.**

**Oh and check out my new challenge. It's beast! (I promise!)**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


	31. Thoughts

**Beast reviews! They were EPIC! I don't know when this is going to end… I guess it depends on you guys. This is my longest story so far, but I always could shorten it if you guys want that…**

**Many of you said you guys didn't like Freddie forgetting everything. Let's see what he's thinking, shall we?**

**Good/Freddie stuff:**

_Freddie's POV_

I locked the door and fell back against it. I felt so jacked up right now. Everything was so jank, I hated it. Sam thought I had forgotten everything.

I remembered every detail.

I had lied when I acted like I had forgotten everything. I didn't know what else to do! I was freaking out right now because of one thing; I was still in love with Sam.

I didn't understand it, I thought I was supposed to fall out of love with Sam, yet I felt the same as I had before; completely head over heels. I was stuck now. What do I need to do? Tell her? Keep quiet? What?

I had NO idea what to do. I didn't hate her, obviously, like she was worried about, but what would she do if I tell her? This is all so confusing!

I went back to my room, sitting down. I replayed the visit in my head, the third time something clicked. The note! Sam had it! I need to get my hands on that note…. But how?

_Sam's POV_

Carly sat on the couch, eating popcorn and drinking Wahoo Punch. She grinned when she saw me. "Hey Sam, where's your boyfriend?" she asked, giving me a teasing smile.

"Well, I uh…." How was I supposed to tell her?

"I uh… kind of don't have a boyfriend." I finished. She frowned and stood up. "What do you mean?"

"Do you remember when the hypnotist gave Freddie that piece if paper?"

"Well, yeah." Carly said, looking at me confusedly.

"Turns out that was the hypnotist's address. We just got back from his house." I tried to act like it was no big deal, and walked past Carly to get to the couch, but she grabbed my shoulders before I could get to the couch. She spun me around so that we were face to face. "He's dehypnotized?" she asked.

"Yep, doesn't remember a thing."

She released me. "Well that's... that's…. just… terrible!" I rolled my eyes. She can be SUCH a drama queen.

"Not really. He doesn't hate me and I won't have anymore nightmares. Everything's back to normal."

Carly started pacing. She stopped and stared at me. "You're just going to let it go? Pretend it never happened?" I nodded and a thoughtful look crossed her face, giving me a few moments of quiet.

"You're not okay with this, are you?" she asked, giving me a sympathetic look. I scoffed. "Of course I am. It's no big deal." I lied.

"Sam, I thought we said no more secrets." Carly whined. I wish I had never made that promise. "Really Carly, I'm fine."

"Sam…" She narrowed her eyes at me.

I grunted. "Fine. I'm not that happy about it. Okay?" Carly just shook her head. "You guys will get back together eventually." She mumbled as she walked into the kitchen. I sat down at the table and pulled out the note. I turned it over. Well, I wasn't going to need it any more. I was going to throw it away when my phone buzzed. I sat it down on the counter and picked up my phone. My mom was NOT happy, apparently Frothy had gotten into her fat cake stash (we both have stashes under our beds.) so I had to rush home immediately, so she didn't steal any from MY stash. In my haste, I forgot the note sitting on the counter.

I wish I had picked it up when I had the chance.

**Review! **

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


	32. The Truth Comes Out

**LOVED the reviews! Thank you all! 466 makes me want to scream (in a good way, dudes.)**

**Now onto Carly's thoughts. ;^)**

**Good/Carly stuff: **

_Carly's POV_

After Sam left thoughts clouded my head. Freddie forgot! He forgot everything! How could he go along with being dehypnotized?

I knew Sam; when she said she wasn't upset I knew darn right she was lying. Man, I wanted to go over to Freddie's and give him a pop in the nose, but he didn't remember anything, so he wouldn't know what he did wrong. Gosh, this was totally jank!

I sat down on the couch and pouted. Then I spotted something on the counter. A note.

I got up and walked over to the counter, picking up the note. The first thing I read made my eyes pop.

_Dear Sam and Freddie,_

I read the rest of the note and my eyes bulged. I was even mentioned! I grinned as I read the end. This was perfect! But I wasn't going to tell them I read it. I would let them find out for themselves. I sat the note back down on the counter and got a juice pouch, a goofy smile on my face as I walked back into my room.

_Freddie's POV_

I snuck into Carly's apartment; hoping no one was in. The lights were on, but no one was in sight, no Carly, no Spencer, and most importantly, no Sam. Oh Sam, with her long blonde hair and wondrous blue eyes…

I shook the thought of her out of my head. I was on a mission; I couldn't have thoughts of Sam clouding my head.

I looked around the apartment; maybe she had left the note. I looked around the living room; nothing.

I searched the apartment until I spotted something on the counter; a piece of paper. I tried to contain my excitement as I realized that it was the note the hypnotist had given Sam. She must have left it. I inched closer to it, and I almost had my hand on it when the door opened.

A peeved off Sam came into the room, muttering something about Frothy and fat cakes. When she spotted me she raised her eyebrow. "What are you doing here, Fredweird?" I silently picked up the note.

"Oh you know, just hanging out…" she gave me a weird look and then spotted what I was next too. She took a step closer, a menacing look crossing her face. "Give it to me."

I stepped back. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She growled. "Yes you do. Give me the note, or you'll regret it."

"Why? I just wanted to see what it was."

"It's mine. Give it back." Her eyes burned with fire and I felt myself gulp.

"N-no." She raised her eyebrow, steadily getting closer as I backed up. I felt myself against a wall. So not good…

Suddenly, she was right in front of me, and I could feel her hot breath on my face. "Give me the note."

"No." I slipped from my spot on the wall, running as fast as I could, that was until I felt someone tackle me; for the second time today.

I was facedown on the floor and in a minute I felt Sam whisper in my ear. "Give it to me." Her voice sent shivers down my spine. She got up, and took the note from my hands .I rolled over and propped myself up with my hands. I "Why do you want it anyway?" she asked. I sighed.

"I remember, Sam."

**Review!**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


	33. The End of it All

**Haven't updated in a while! Sorry, I've been VERY busy, and will continue to be busy for the next two weeks. So, I won't update as much. :^( But, oh well. I'm trying to get this story over with, so let's get to the good stuff, shall we?**

**Good stuff:**

_Sam's POV_

I looked down at him. My mouth dropped open and I was speechless. He remembered?

"You… remember?" I asked, my voice faint. He nodded, getting up. I was completely still, my hands unmoving, my thought process slowing down. He remembered everything. Did he hate me? Did he pity me? Why was he so calm? I was freaking out!

"Sam?" he asked. My eyes stayed on the ground. I couldn't face him. I couldn't. I felt his hand touch the note and slide it out of my unmoving hand. I stared at my sneakers. I wished they would move, so I could run far away, but I was frozen in my spot by fear and shock; two feelings I did not like whatsoever.

"Sam?" he repeated. I allowed myself to look up at him. Our gazes locked. His eyes were warm, kind, caring. I felt sick to my stomach. He must pity me.

"Do you… hate me?" I asked. He chuckled. "Of course not." That's all I needed to know. He pitied me; I hated that. I felt anger bubble inside of me, melting the fear and shock of keeping me in place. I ran.

I waited for the impact of the door as I ran, but when I didn't I opened my closed eyes to see I was being held back by two arms.

"Let go!" I said, trying to break free. "Sam! I already said I don't hate you, what's your problem?" That made me madder than heck. I spun around, my eyes burning with fire. He noticed and looked at me in question.

"I know that dishrag! You don't hate me, you freakin' pity me, which in my opinion is worse! Nobody pities Sam Puckett!" I yelled. He seemed taken aback, but then let out a breath.

"I don't pity you, Sam."

I looked at him, cocking my head to the side as my anger came to a halt. My brain felt scrambled, I couldn't think of anything to say.

"I don't pity you Sam; and I don't hate you. I'm far from hating you." Before I could ask him what he meant, he kissed me. It was short and sweet. The entire time my eyes were wide open, mostly from shock and confusion. He pulled away seconds later and looked dreamily at me. I blinked in surprise.

"How…?"

"I don't know." he answered truthfully.

"Did he hypnotize you? Do we have to go back? Do we have to-?" He cut me off. "Sam, he hypnotized me. I just don't feel any different."

"I don't get it." I said. He chuckled. "Maybe the note will explain." He let me go. We both sat down on the couch, and he opened the note.

He started to read it aloud.

_Dear Sam and Freddie,_

_I know you're both wondering why Freddie is still in love. __Any legitimate hypnotist will tell you that you can't really compel someone do something under hypnosis to do something that goes against their core personal beliefs. For instance, you couldn't force someone under hypnosis to commit suicide or kill someone if they weren't already violent or unstable to begin with. You can make almost anyone cluck like a__chicken or pretend to__be a monkey because we've all horsed around like that on occasion for some random reason. Freddie dating you doesn't go against his belief, and him being hypnotized just brought unrealized feelings to the surface._

_I know your friend Carly loved reading this; she was smiling like crazy when she did._

_Smart thinking on pretending to forget about everything Freddie, but at least now that it's in the open, know you both will be much happier._

_Good luck._

_Robert C. Shade._

_P.S. I know you're wondering how I know all this. My friend is a psychic and can see the future; she helped me out on this 'special project.' _

I looked at Freddie, trying (and failing) to keep the edges of my mouth from curving up. He grinned at me, and strangely it didn't feel awkward. "Wanna go get a smoothie, Fredweenie?" I asked.

"Of course my blonde headed demon, but…" he drifted off. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"But… can I go upgrade the software on the studio's laptop first?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. "You're such a dork." His smile fell for a second, but then I added, "but, you're my dork." He grinned and we headed upstairs, where we found an excited Carly sitting on the beanbags.

**Aw! It's over! :'^( I hope you guys liked it! I used axel100's quote for some of the letter (axel100 put it better than I could have). I'm trying to get 500 reviews, so please review and tell me wha you think of the ending.**

**Signing off for the last time on this story:**

**:^) Ashlee Seddie**


End file.
